Enģeļi Paradīzē
by Aiva
Summary: Translated from english to latvian. Original by Kevin C. Coram. Was hosted on R.A.A.C server. Tātad Netīrais Pār... Ahem!... Tātad Jaukie Enģeļi saņem jaunu uzdevumu - atrisināt terorisma problēmu uz Ksanadū planētas, kas ir slavena ar to, ka 99% ienākumu gūst no tūrisma. Ksanadū cer tikt vaļā no čūskas paradīzē, bet vai tikai Jauko Eņģeļu ierašanās viņiem nenozīmēs apokalipsi?
1. Veltījums

Jaukie Enģeļi, AsinsKārts, WWWA, Mughi un droši vien vēl daudz kas cits ir © Studio Sunrise un Haruka Takačiho. Visas pārējās šī stāsta detaļas ir manas.  
Šo dokumentu nedrīkst pavairot peļņas gūšanas nolūkā. Bet to jau jūs tāpat zinājāt.

Kevins K. Korams.

Oriģināls . .gz

Tulkots no angļu valodas 2007.g. jūlijs - novembris

Veltījums:

Grifonam, Megazonem, ReRobam un visām pārējām MIT Stūra Žurkām. Tāpat arī Raianam Matejam. Paldies par iedvesmu un prieku, ko sagādāja jūsu stāsti.

Bendžamenam Vejam. Tā ir tava vaina, ka es uzrakstīju šo stāstu! Keja un Jurija lika nodot Tev, ka šogad viņas noteikti plāno apmeklēt animaratonu.

Visiem maniem draugiem .anime un Purdue Animation Club. Jūs neļāvāt man palikt par galīgu vientuļnieku.

Netam Morsam, kas pirmais iepazīstināja mani ar Jaukajiem Enģeļiem. Kur gan tu paliki, brālēn? Kaut kur pa ceļam mēs pazaudējām sakarus viens ar otru...

Un visbeidzot, Kejai un Jurijai - par to ka jūs esat.


	2. Prelūdija:Tā ir jauka vieta apciemošanai

Prelūdija: Tā ir jauka vieta apciemošanai, taču . . .

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan_  
_A stately pleasure dome decree:_  
_Where Alph, the sacred river, ran_  
_Through caverns measureless to man_  
_Down to a sunless sea._  
\- S. T. Coleridge, "Kubla Khan"

* * *

Garts Falieorns garlaikojās. Pēdējos desmit gadus viņš bija kalpojis par 'drošības sargu' Eirijas kazino. Diemžēl viss te bija tik mierīgi, ka patiesībā viņš sajutās esam tikai mazliet kaut kas vairāk par durvju atvērēju uniformā. Uz Ksanadu **vienmēr** viss bija klusi un mierīgi. Garta jautrākais mirklis pagājušajā mēnesī bija kāda bagāta pāra sarīkotais kašķis uzgaidāmajā zālē. Sargs pasmaidīja atceroties, cik šokēts izskatījās vecais vīrs, kad viņa reizes trīs jaunākā dāma bija ietriepusi viņam sejā visai dārgu kokteiļa glāzes saturu.

Nopūties, Garts jau kādu miljono reizi atkal paskatījās pulkstenī. Joprojām piecas stundas līdz maiņas beigām. Ak dievs, ko gan viņš nebūtu gatavs atdot, lai tikai atgrieztos atpakaļ dienestā. Vismaz tur reizumis gadījās arī kas interesantāks - kontrabandistu tvarstīšana, saķeršanās ar pirātiem, tas gan bija īsta vīra darbs!

Te pēkšņi uz ielas sacēlās tracis, kas pārmāca pat kazino nerimstošo balsu murdoņu. Garts nopūtās. Laikam atkal apdzērušies. Tomēr tā vismaz bija patīkama pārmaiņa no ierastās garlaicības. Tieši kā viņš jau bija gaidījis, paverot durvis un iznākot ārā, Garts pamanīja pretī ieejai uz kāpnēm novietojušos varen apdzērušos jauniešu pulciņu, kas ģitāras pavadībā pūlējās ko nodziedāt. _Stulbie sīkaļas_, viņš nodomāja.

Skatoties uz tīņiem, Garts tā arī nepamanīja meistarīgi atvēzēto nūju, kas iegāza viņam pa pakausi, notriecot zemē.

Sargam sabrūkot, tīņu pulciņš negaidot atskurba, apklusa un pielēca kājās. Viņu vadonis pamāja, un viss bars strauji devās iekšā pa durvīm.

Iekšpusē viņi strauji sadalījās, tīņu valkātajām lupatām asi kontrastējot ar apkārt redzamo samtu, velvetu un marmoru. Viņiem visapkārt kazino apmeklētāji smējās, iedzēra un stundas laikā notrieca vairāk naudas, nekā jaunieši vispār spēja nopelnīt pāris gadu laikā. Galu galā, planēta Ksanadu bija viena no visekskluzīvākajām atpūtas planētām visā Apvienotajā Galaktikā, un bagātie un varenie te ieradās cauru gadu. Līdz šim mirklim planēta bija skaitījusies arī viena no visdrošākajām planētām, kuru var apciemot. Šim faktam, diemžēl, bija pienācis laiks izmainīties.

Jauniešu vadonis, mazliet vecāks nekā pārējā banda, pacēla savu ieroci pret griestiem un izšāva. Tas bija senlaicīgā stilā darināts un darbojās uz ķīmiskā reakcijā sadegot cietai vielai radušos gāzu izplešanās principa, arhaisks mehānisms, toties troksnis, ko radīja šāviens, mirklī apklusināja pūli. Visapkārt kazino, jaunieši izvilka paši savus, jau daudz modernākus šaujamos.

"Dariet kā jums liek, un neviens necietīs!" Ar šo vadoņa paziņojumu jaunieši sāka metodiski aplasīt no šokētajiem viesiem visu, kas vien bija vērtīgs. Kāds večuks mēģināja protestēt, un viņu apstrādāja ar nūju tikpat professionāli kā sargu pie durvīm. Pēc vairākām minūtēm, kuru laikā katrs no jauniešiem bija ticis pie pamatīgi piebāztas plecusomas, vadonis uzsauca: "Viss! Laiks! Zūdam!"

Pie durvīm divi pēdējie laupītāji apcirtās un izšāva pāris kārtas pa kazino. Viņi gan mērķēja lai iebiedētu, nevis nogalinātu - pār šokētajiem viesiem nobira griestu apgaismojuma driskas un vairāki 'vienroča bandīta' spēļu automāti pārvērtās degošās drupās. Aizlidinājuši aiz bāra letes pāris granātas, abi zirgodamies metās pakaļ pārējai bandai.

Ārpusē viņi paskrēja garām joprojām zemē guļošajam vecajam sargam un salēca melnā busiņā, kurā jau gaidīja pārējā banda. Riepām kaucot, busiņš rāvās uz priekšu pirms vēl durvis bija pilnībā aizvērušās.

Var jau būt, ka Ksanadu bija klusa planēta, taču policija te tomēr eksistēja. Jau pēc minūtes busiņu vajāja trīs policijas mašīnas un strauji tuvojās arī helikopters.

"Brauciet malā un padodieties!" atskanēja skaļruņa pastiprināta balss no vadošās policijas mašīnas.

Atbildē pavērās busiņa aizmugures durvis, atklājot skatienam tur uzmontētu prettanku lielgabalu. Pirms vēl šokētie policijas virsnieki paguva ko uzsākt, pirmā no viņu mašīnām eksplodēja. Otrā mašīna sagriezās pārāk vēlu un sāniski ietriecās ugunsbumbā. Trešā mašīna gan izvairījās no abām pārējām, taču to iznīcināja otrais no busiņa raidītais šāviens.

Policijas helikopters ieradās tieši laikā lai redzētu uzsprāgstam pēdējo no trim mašīnām Kamēr pilots pa radio sazinājās ar centrāli par atkāpšanās ceļu bloķēšanu, strēlnieki atklāja uguni. Tiesa gan, viņi nodarīja vairāk posta nekā labuma, sašaujot vairākas noparkotas mašīnas, izgāžot pāris veikalu skatlogus un tai pat laikā pamanoties ne reizi netrāpīt melnajam busiņam. Pamanījis priekšā tiltu, pilots piedeva ātrumu, lai ierīkotu slēpni otrā pusē. Tas šķita esam labs plāns, un, iespējams, būtu pat nostrādājis, taču busiņš otrā pusē tā arī neparādījās. Kad beidzot ieradās papildspēki, busiņš bija pazudis bez pēdām. Ja ne postījumi, nebūtu nekādu pierādījumu, ka viss notikušais patiesi bija noticis.


	3. 1: Spēle ir sākusies, kungi!

Spēle ir sākusies, kungi!

_Mēs pieņemam daudzus likumus, kas rada noziedzniekus, un pēc tam dažus, kas viņus soda._  
\- Abrahams Tekers, "Grāmatas vietā"

* * *

"Tā vienreiz nu ir pēdējā reize, kad es ļauju **tev** kaut ko organizēt!" kliedza jaunā rudmate.

Viņas kompanjonei pietika takta izskatīties nelaimīgai. "Tā vispār bija tava ideja pavadīt atvaļinājumu piejūras kūrortā. Tu biji tā, kam par varītēm gribējās doties **pasērfot**!"

"Un tad? Tu pati arī gribēji turp doties! Un tieši **tu** izvēlējies kūrortu!"

"Un kā gan lai es zinātu, ka tieši tad uzkulsies tā viesuļvētra?"

"Tev būtu pieticis pavaicāt!"

"Es neiedomājos. Nākamajā reizē **tu** rūpēsies par visu!

"Un rūpēšos ar, vari būt droša!"

"Tikai pacenties, lai nesanāk tāpat kā toreiz, kad mums nācās divas dienas nakšņot kosmoportā uz somām, jo kāda bija tā aizrāvusies ar kūrorta romānu, ka aizmirsa apstiprināt vietu rezervāciju!"

Strīdam punktu pielika piepešais signāls no abu meiteņu komunikatoriem. "Aģentes Keja un Jurija, nekavējoties ierasties direktora kabinetā. Atkārtoju. Aģentes Keja un Jurija, nekavējoties ierasties direktora kabinetā."

Meitenes saskatījās.

"Ko tas vēl nozīmē?" Keja iešņācās. "Mēs **tikko** atgriezāmies no atvaļinājuma!"

Jurija tikai paraustīja plecus.

* * *

Direktors Goulets norija vēl vienu antacīda tableti. _Vienkārši lieliski. Tieši tad, kad beidzot viss sāka nomierināties, Centrālajam Datoram bija jāizrok kārtējam uzdevumam tieši __**viņu**__ vārdi! Kāds tur augšā mani noteikti ienīst._ Tomēr, pirms viņa drūmās domas palika vēl drūmākas (un krietni pirms sāka iedarboties antacīda tablete), atvērās kabineta durvis un iekšā ienāca abi viņa izmisuma iemesli.

Keja un Jurija izskatījās sapūtušās. Abas bija bija cerējušas uz mazliet brīva laika, lai iepazītos ar visiem jaunumiem un notikušo, tā sacīt ieietu atpakaļ sliedēs, pirms viņam tiks izdalīts nākamais uzdevums. Tāda laime laikam Jaukajiem Enģeļiem nebija paredzēta.

"Es zinu, ka jūs tikko kā esat atgriezušās no obligātās 100 stundu atpūtas pēc iepriekšējā uzdevuma, taču Centrālais Dators izvēlējās jūs šim uzdevumam. Faktiski jūs droši vien tāpat atsauktu atpakaļ pirms termiņa, jo CD uzskata, ka jūsu komanda ir **vienīgā,** kas spēs tikt galā ar šo uzdevumu." Goulets nekad netērēja laiku saviesīgām runām.

Keja un Jurija satraukti saskatījās. Nebija nemaz tik bieži, kad CD izsauktu kādu no aģentu komandām atpakaļ pirms 100 stundu atpūtas perioda beigām. WWWA pirmajos darbības gados šādi bija pārdeguši pārāk daudzi aģenti, lai **šo** likumu tik vienkārši ignorētu.

Goulets turpināja, it kā nebūtu ievērojis partneru satraukto saskatīšanos. "Īsumā, planētai Ksanadu ir radušās nopietnas problēmas ar terorismu un organizēto noziedzību."

"Atpūtas planēta?" Jurija pārtrauca viņu.

"Tā pati," Goulets izskatījās neapmierināts ar tādu iejaukšanos. "Līdz pat neseniem laikiem, uz planētas nebija noziedzības, ko būtu vērts īpaši pieminēt. Planētas pamatiedzīvotāji ir tūristi un bagātnieki, kas meklē sev dažādas izpriecas. Ksanadu bija tik tuvu paradīzei, cik vien tas šai saulē ir iespējams."

"Izklausās pēc labas vietas, kur pavadīt atvaļinājumu," Keja pačukstēja Jurijai. "Kāpēc mēs uz turieni neaizbraucām?" Nākamajā brīdī viņa saviebās, kad Jurijas elkonis ietriecās viņas paribē. Goulets nogrozīja acis, taču šo komentāru palaida gar ausīm. Pie etiķetes neievērošanas pa visiem šiem gadiem viņš jau bija sācis pierast.

"Pirms diviem mēnešiem viss pēkšņi mainījās. Sākās viss ar bruņotu laupīšanu vienā no visdārgākajiem galvaspilsētas rajoniem. Kopš tā laika ir notikusi vesela spridzināšanu, ķīlnieku sagrābšanu un laupīšanu virkne. Planētas valdība pūlas paturēt kopējo ainu noslēpumā un ārpus mēdiju uzmanības, taču šis tas jau ir sācis parādīties ziņās."

"Nu bet protams, nevar jau taču tā iet un paziņot, ka paradīzē ir iemitinājusies čūska. Droši vien budžets viņiem sastāv tikai no tūrisma ienākumiem," Keja pasmīkņāja.

"Jebkurā gadījumā, notiekošais ātri pārsniedza vietējās policijas spējas kontrolēt situāciju, tāpēc viņi griezās pie WWWA pēc palīdzības," veltījis Kejai iznīcinošu skatienu, Goulets turpināja. "Viņi uzskata, ka terorisms un noziedzības vilnis ir savā starpā saistīti, nevis vienkārši sagadīšanās. CD piekrīt šādam secinājumam. Visi pieejamie dati ir ielādēti jūsu kuģa datorā. Jūs varēsiet veikt to sīkāku analīzi lidojuma laikā." _It kā viņas __**kaut reizi**__ būtu papūlējušās to izdarīt._ "Un vēl, papūlieties pārāk šoreiz neizcelties. Lielākā daļa tūristu pat nenojauš, kas īsti tur notiek, nemaz nerunājot par to, ka tikai bagātie vai ar varu apveltītie var atļauties tur atpūsties. Man taču nevajag jums atgādināt, lai esat piesardzīgas un neaizkaitināt kādu no šīs pasaules varenajiem?"

Enģeļi veltīja viņam skatienu, kas pateica vairāk par vārdiem. "Mēs vienmēr esam uzmanīgas," Jurija ar smaidu uz lūpām paziņoja un piemiedza aci. "Uzticieties mums."

Pārītim pagriežoties lai aizietu, Goulets pastiepās pēc vēl vienas antacīta tabletes.


	4. 2: Ierašanās Ksanadu

Ierašanās Ksanadu

_Cik daudzi gan ar kapli vaiga sviedros cīnās_  
_Lai pāris izredzētie sliņķa mokas piedzīvotu._  
\- P. B. Šellijs. "Karaliene Meba"

* * *

Klusumā, ja neskaita kā iztālēm dzirdamo dzinēju dūkoņu, "Jaukais Enģelis" šāvās cauri izplatījuma tukšumam. Vēl tikai dažas minūtes, un tas atradīsies pietiekami tālu no planētas, lai varētu aizlekt vērpes telpā. Jurija vēl pēdējo reizi izdarīja navigācijas aprēķinu pārbaudi, pūloties ignorēt Kejas purpināšanu aizmugurējā sēdeklī.

"Es tomēr kaut ko nesaprotu, Jurij. Ja tie ir teroristi, tad kāpēc visas tās laupīšanas? Bet ja viņi patiesi ir noziedznieki, tad kāpēc tā bezjēdzīgā spridzināšana?" Keja izmisumā iesita sev pa ciskām. Izdzirdējusi skaļu protesta _mroau_, Jurija atskatījās, pamanot ka lauvas tiesu Kejas dusmu uz sevis uztver Mugi. Lielais kaķis bija izlaidies Kejas klēpī un tagad izskatījās visai aizkaitināts par tik negaidītu un mežonīgu pamodināšanu.

"Liecies mierā, Keja. Tu zini par tām nepatikšanām uz Ksanadu tikpat daudz, cik es. Tu taču **izlasīji** ziņojumu, vai ne?"

"Protams, ka es izlasīju," Keja attrauca, taču zem partneres ciešā skatiena mazliet piesarka. "Labi, labi, es to tikai pāršķirstīju. Bet tas bija **neciešami** garlaicīgs."

Jurija ieķiķinājās tajā ierastajā veidā, kas, kā viņa labi zināja, bija gatavs izvest partneri no pacietības. "Īpaši daudz jau nu tu nepalaidi garām. Garum gari saraksti ar noziegumiem, kam ir minimāla vai galīgi nekāda sakara savā starpā. Policijai nav izdevies aizturēt nevienu aizdomās turamo."

Keja pavīpsnāja. "Vietējie kovboji laikam ir pavisam nožēlojami."

"Tā varētu teikt. Tomēr, planēta bija klusa tik ilgu laika periodu, ka viņi droši vien aiz bezdarbības izlaidās slinkumā."

"Mjā. Izklausās ļoti garlaicīgi. Varbūt ka mēs mazliet atdzīvināsim šo vietu?"

"Piesargies, meitenīt. Mēs esam uzdevumā. Bez tam, vai atceries, ko šefs teica?

"Nebojā ballīti," Keja parādīja Jurijai mēli, pretī izpelnoties nicīgi uzrautu degunu par tik rupju žestu.

Tai mirklī "Jaukā Eņģeļa" autonavigators ieslēdzās, un kuģis iegāja vērpē.

* * *

Enģeļi ieradās kosmoportā bez jebkādām problēmām un ātri tika aizvadīti viņas jau gaidošajā limuzīnā. Jurija nojauta, par ko šobrīd domāja Keja - Kejas sejā bija rakstīta cerība, ka teroristi sadomās uzbrukt, lai viņai beidzot būtu **vismaz kaut kas**, ko darīt. Viņa izlēma ignorēt savas partneres nepacietību un tā vietā novērtēja apkārtējos skatus. Patiesību sakot, Jurijai pašai arī gribējās kaut ko uzsākt, taču Kejai likt to noprast viņa negrasījās. Meitenei tomēr pienākas **kāds nieks** pašlepnuma.

Un bija jau arī ko aplūkot caur limuzīna logu. Lai kur Jurija neskatītos, visur viss mirdzēja un zaigoja. Milzīgi reklāmas plakāti un hologrammas laistījās ik uz soļa. Mašīnas uz ielām redzēja vai nu ekstra luksus variantus, vai arī visātrākos sporta modeļus. Un ja runāja par cilvēkiem... visur, kurp vien vērsās Jurijas skatiens, bija redzami cilvēki tērpos no vissvaigākajiem modes katalogiem. Visa tā izšķērdētā bagātība sāka uzdzīt Jurijai pretīgumu, kā arī nelielu devu greizsirdības.

Beidzot limuzīns apstājās pie ēkas, kam, salīdzinot ar citām Jurijas līdz šim redzētajām ēkām, uz pieres bija rakstīts 'oficiāla mītne'. Ārpusē uz kāpnītēm viņas jau gaidīja kāds jauns sekretārs, kas acīmredzami nebija radis satikties ar divām tik jaukām sievietēm. Kā jau parasti, Keja uzsāka flirtu jau izkāpjot no limuzīna. Redzot, kā jaunais cilvēks sāk sarkt un raustīt valodu vēl ilgi pirms viņas sasniedza savu ceļamērķi, Jurija tikko spēja apvaldīt smieklus. Pie kabineta durvīm, kur sekretārs jau pagriezās lai aizietu, Keja piemiedza Jurijai ar aci. Jurija, nevēloties laist garām izklaides iespējas, kairinoši noplivināja savas skropstas pret nabaga puisi, kamēr Keja piespiedās viņam klāt no otriem sāniem un klusā balsī pavaicāja pēc viņa komunikatora numura. Nabaga sekretāram tas bija par daudz, viņš izmetās no priekštelpas tā it kā viņam uz papēžiem mītu pats nelabais.

"...nogribējušās seksbumbas..." bija viss, ko Jurija izdzirdēja no pēkšņi pārtrūkušās sarunas, viņai atverot kabineta durvis. Vispār jau tas bija labi, ka Kejas uzmanību joprojām saistīja bēgošais sekretārs, Jurija pati tik tikko savaldījās lai neeksplodētu dusmu lēkmē. Un viņa zināja, ka **Keja** nekad nespētu sevi savaldīt.

Viegli noklepojusies, pavecāka sieviete piecēlās no milzīgā rakstāmgalda kas aizņēma lielāko daļu no kabineta, viegli palocīja galvu un uzrunāja ienācējas: "Ļaujiet man iepazīstināt jūs ar sevi. Es esmu Brianna Kalindorfa, Ksanadu valdošās padomes priekšsēdētāja." Viegls mājiens uz nenosakāma vecuma vīru, kas sēdēja uz dīvāna. "Padomes loceklis Edvards Sinklērs. Kā virknes mūsu lielāko uzņēmumu pārstāvis, viņš šeit pārstāv pilsētas biznesa virsotnes."

Sinklērs palocīja galvu sveicienam. Viņš bija visai pievilcīgs - gara auguma, muskuļots, gaiši brūniem matiem, kas diemžēl jau sāka sirmot. Tomēr kaut kas Sinklērā lika Jurijai piesargāties. Viņam piemita tāda mazliet bīstama zvēra aura, un viņš šķita esam visai pašpārliecināts. Kejai, protams, interesēja tikai viņa izskats. Jurijai nācās iespert viņai pa potīti, lai piespiestu partneri atkal pievērst uzmanību Priekšsēdei.

"Es pieņemu, ka jūs esat iepazinušās ar informāciju, ko mēs iesniedzām WWWA. Īsumā, mums ir izveidojusies teroristu organizācija, kas sauc sevi par 'Sapņotājiem'. Pamatsastāvs viņiem ir bariņš mazgadīgu noziedznieku, kas ieņēmuši galvā idejas, ka var tikt pie visa nedarot neko. Tās pāris prasības, ko viņi ir izvirzījuši, visas grozās ap tēmu 'vienlīdzīga bagātību sadale'." Jurija ievēroja pretīguma izteiksmi, kas uz mirkli pazibēja Priekšsēdes sejā. "Viņi skatās uz visu to bagātību, kas ir tiem visapkārt, un tā vietā, lai cītīgi strādātu un ar smagu darbu nopelnītu to visu tāpat kā citi godīgi pilsoņi, viņi ir iedomājušies, ka viņiem ir tiesības to saņemt par velti."

"Mūsu kārtības uzturēšanas spēki nekad nav bijuši paredzēti tāda veida noziegumu apkarošanai. Mēs esam miermīlīga planēta, kas piedāvā visas iespējamās atpūtas iespējas visiem, kas vien to vēlas. Kā jūs droši vien zināt, ienākumi no atpūtas un izklaides industrijas ir mūsu ekonomikas galvenais iztikas avots. Ja ziņas par nesenajiem notikumiem sāks plaši izplatīties, mūsu ekonomika sabruks, jo saruks atbraukušo viesu skaits." Viņa paskatījās uz Enģeļiem ar vāji slēptu satraukumu. "Es ceru, ka jūs darīsiet visu, kas ir jūsu spēkos, lai atrisinātu šo lietu pēc iespējas ātrāk un klusāk?"

"Neuztraucieties. Mēs esam pašas labākās Aģentes!" Keja atsaucās. Viņa izskatījās aizvainota, jo nez kāpēc Priekšsēde nelikās vairāk pārliecināta par Kejas apgalvojumu kā Goulets par Jurijas solījumu.

"Nu bet protams," Sinklērs sarkastiski piezīmēja. "Mēs taču visi esam dzirdējuši par, teiksim tā, Netīrā Pārīša 'varoņdarbiem'." Keja un Jurija abas saslējās, tomēr piespieda sevi savaldīties. Priekšsēdes stingrais skatiens savukārt lika Sinklēram norīt nepasacītu to, ko viņš vēl grasījās piebilst.

"Jebkurā gadījumā," Kalindorfa turpināja, "Jūs strādāsiet kopā ar mūsu policijas virsnieku, kas ir atbildīgs par šo lietu." viņa piespieda slepenu pogu uz sava rakstāmgalda. "Sūtiet iekšā virsnieku Sidhelamu."

Atvērās sānu durvis, un ienāca viens no jaukākajiem vīriešiem, kādus Jurijai bija gadījies sastapt. Gari, zīdaini ogļmelni mati, gaišzilas bērnišķīgas acis un kustības kā profesionālam dejotājam.

"Lietas uzreiz sāk rādīties labākā gaismā," Keja nočukstēja.

"Nu protams, **tev** bija tas jāpasaka. Viņš ir policists, ar tiem nekad nav nekāda lielā prieka," Jurija atčukstēja pretī. "Un es pirmā viņu pamanīju."

Nezinādams par savas personas aprunāšanu, virsnieks Sidhelams pienāca pie Pārīša, lai apsveicinātos. "Labdien. Es esmu Čārlzs Sidhelams, bet jūs varat saukt mani par Čaku, tā dara visi mani draugi." Viņš sarokojās ar Eņģeļiem. Kas patiesi pārsteidza Juriju, bija fakts, ka to darot, Sidhelams skatījās viņām acīs. Vairumam puišu skatiens parasti aizkavējās kādus pāris sprīžus zemāk.

Priekšsēde pagriezās un uzrunāja Čaku personiski. "Virsniek, esiet tik laipns, pavadiet šīs aģentes uz policijas galveno mītni un iepazīstiniet ar svaigākajiem notikumiem. Lēdijas, mūsu planētas vārdā, es novēlu jums veiksmi jūsu uzdevumā." Ar šiem vārdiem, viņa ātri izvadīja visus ārā no sava kabineta.


	5. 3: Skaties kur soli liec!

Skaties kur soli liec!

_Iespēja darīt nelietības tiek rasta simtiem reižu vienas dienas laikā..._  
\- Voltērs, "Zadiga"

* * *

Kādā tumšā telpā kāds vīrs pēc atmiņas sastādīja kāda komunikatora numuru. Pēc vairākiem zvaniem, beidzot nodibinājās savienojums. "Tas esmu es... Klausieties. Aģenti ir ieradušies. Viņas šobrīd gatavojas iziet no Padomes ēkas. Iznīciniet viņas."

* * *

Pie izejas durvīm Čaks neapzinoties pieturēja tās atvērtas Enģeļiem, tā ievērojami paaugstinot savu vērtību Jurijas acīs. "Lūk tā tur ietves malā ir mana mašīna. Līdz policijas galvenajai pārvaldei ir tikai pāris minūšu brauciens un man šķiet, jūs degat nepacietībā ātrāk ķerties pie lietas."

Keja un Jurija tikai pa ausu galam klausījās Čaka teiktajā, jo šobrīd karsti strīdējās par tiesībām sēdēt priekšējā sēdeklī blakus 'misteram smukumiņam'. Trijotne tikko bija sasniegusi kāpņu pirmo pakāpienu, kad ap stūri lielā ātrumā aplidoja melna mašīna un strauji nobremzēja ēkas priekšā. Trijotnei pārsteigti pavēršot skatienus mašīnas virzienā, no tās ielas puses aizmugures durvīm izlēca vīrietis ar granātmetēju, uzmeta to uz mašīnas jumta un atklāja uguni. Ar pamatīgu blīkšķi ēkas ieeja trijotnei aiz muguras eksplodēja, izmētājot plastona, metāla un pleksiglasa šķembas uz visām pusēm, kamēr triecienvilnis aizripināja viņus lejup pa kāpnēm. Keja un Jurija pielēca kājās neskartas, tikai lai ieraudzītu, ka mašīna trakā ātrumā sāk braukt prom pa ielu. Speciālās polimēra sakausējuma bruņas, ko viņas vienmēr valkāja virs uniformām, bija pasargājušas meitenes no šķembām un liesmām. Varbūt ka tās bija caurspīdīgas un gandrīz neredzamas, tomēr ļoti efektīvas.

"Maitasgabali! Ķeram viņus!" Keja ieaurojās. Viņa un Jurija metās uz tuvāko no mašīnām, kas sagadīšanās dēļ bija Čaka sporta auto. "Tu brauc, es šaušu!"

"Kāpēc tu vienmēr šauj?" Jurija iedarbināja mašīnu, apejot pretaizdzīšanas sistēmu.

Čaks sakustējās un pacēla galvu mirklī, kad Pārītis jau uzņēma ātrumu, motoram forsāžā mežonīgi gaudojot . "Kas tas... Ei! Tā ir mana mašīna!" viņš bezcerīgi iesaucās.

"Pa kreisi! Viņi nogriezās pa to ceļu!" Keja uzsauca.

"Redzēju!" Jurija paņēma līkumu mazliet par asu, piespiežot pāris skatītājus uz trotuāra bailēs atlekt sāņus. Ar vienu roku viņa pasniedzās pēc savām tumšajām cirtām un pavilka tās acu priekšā. "Nolādēts! Tie draņķi apsvilināja man matus!"

"Sīkumi, man liekas ka es krītot atlauzu nagu!" Keja atcirta. Viņa jau būtu turpinājusi savu bēdu uzskaitījumu, taču tai mirklī Jurija asi sarāva mašīnu sānis, lai izvairītos no citas mašīnas, kas tieši tobrīd bija nolēmusi griezties ārā no stāvvietas. Keja teju vai izmeta ieroci pa logu. "Jurij! Abas rokas uz stūres!"

Jurija asi paņēma vēl vienu līkumu un pamanīja priekšā melno mašīnu. "Keja!" viņa uzsauca, taču tas bija lieki. Iesmējusies sajūsmā, Keja izkārās pa logu un atklāja uguni pa bēgošo mašīnu. Tiesa, viņas pirmā zalve visa aizgāja pēc piena, kad Jurijai nācās mētāt mašīnu pa labi un pa kreisi, izvairoties no pretinieku izmestā pusduča granātu.

"Brauc taču taisni, Jurij! Kā lai es trāpu viņiem, ja tu brauc kā galīgi pilnā!"

"Tev nu tas būtu labāk jāzina! Kura panāca, ka mūs gandrīz arestēja universitātē, jo viņai nepietika prāta nebraukt ar auto pēc kārtīgas ballītes! Ei! Ko tas tips vēl sadomāja?"

Tips ar raķešmetēju bija pa pusei izkāries ārā pa savas puses logu. Pirms Jurija paguva pabeigt teikumu, viņš atkal izšāva.

Jurija ielidoja pretēji braucošā joslā, un piespieda virkni mašīnu notaranēt ceļmalas barjeras. Viņa uzmeta skatienu pa labi un ar prieku pamanīja, ka Keja bija paguvusi ierauties atpakaļ mašīnā. Raķete ar rēkoņu aizšāvās garām mašīnai un iznīcināja luksus restorānu mirklī, kad to atstāja bagāti ģērbies pārītis. Jurija ieskatījās atpakaļskata spogulī. "Ups... Ceru ka viņiem nekas nekaiš..." viņa izdvesa.

Keja izkārās pa logu un atkal atklāja uguni pa pretinieku. "Jippī!" viņa sajūsmā iesaucās, kad viens viņas šāviens ķēra pretinieku un tas izmeta granātmetēju. "Jurij! Sarkanā gaisma!" viņa piepeši iesaucās.

Melnās mašīnas šoferis nebija tik acīgs. Mašīna izlidoja krustojumā mirklī, kad to šķērsoja liels tūristu pārvadāšanas autobuss. Buss ietriecās mašīnas priekšgalā, sagrieza to ap savu asi un atsvieda pretējā braukšanas joslā, kur tās aizmugurei uztriecās cita mašīna - garš luksus modelis, un burtiski iemīcīja mazāko mašīnu starp sevi un autobusa sāniem. Laikam taču mašīnas bagažniekā bija bijuši rezerves lādiņi, jo pēc mirkļa tā eksplodēja ugunslodē, paņemot līdzi gan luksusmodeli, gan autobusu.

Jurija paguva nobremzēt sprīdi pirms krustojuma, un šokā saskatījās ar Keju.

"Tas autobuss... Tas taču nebija pilns..." Keja nočukstēja.

Jurija izskatījās slima. "Man liekas, ka bija gan, Kej..."

"Man arī tā likās... nu gan būs ziepes..."


	6. 4: Sāksim kustēties, džentlmeņi!

Sāksim kustēties, džentlmeņi!

_Vēl nav tas ļaunākais,_  
_Kamēr vien varam teikt: "Tas ir pats ļaunākais!"_  
\- Šekspīrs, "Karalis Līrs", 4. akts, 1. aina.

* * *

Jurija drūmi skatījās uz savu zābaku purngaliem. Jau tāpat notikušais bija visai depresīvs, taču nu viņai ar Keju nācās klausīties, kā policijas priekšnieks izauro savas dusmas par to visu... Nebija jau tā, ka tas būtu tikai viņu vaina, taču tāpat bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka priekšniekam nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās uzklausīt kaut jel kādu attaisnošanos. Jurija cerēja, ka arī Kejai pietiks prāta nesākt strīdēties pretī.

"It kā nebūtu pietiekami problēmu jau ar to, ka man iekšējo problēmu kārtošanai uzspiež WWWA palīdzību! Bet šitais! Netīrais Pārītis! It kā mums jau tāpat būtu **par maz** grautiņu! Jūs pat vēl degunus neesat apsildījušas, bet jau nolīdzinat līdz ar zemi veselu pilsētas kvartālu! Par eksplozijā bojā gājušajiem nemaz nerunājot!"

"Bet..." Keja iesāka protestēt. Pamanījusi Čaka panisko skatienu, Jurija aizšāva partneres mutei priekšā roku.

"Man liekas, viņš to šobrīd nevēlas dzirdēt," viņa nočukstēja. Keja izskatījās pārskaitusies, tomēr pamāja ar galvu un pieklusa.

Pēc vēl pāris dusmu izvirduma minūtēm policijas priekšnieks izmeta viņus visus trīs ārā no sava kabineta.

"Neņemiet viņu dikti pie sirds," Čaks klusā balsī skaidroja. "Priekšnieks Olsteins ātri aizsvilstas, un tad viņam vajag mazliet nolaist tvaiku. Kad viņš nomierināsies, viņš arī pats sapratīs, ka tā īsti nebija neviena vaina."

"Toties mums ir parādījušies pāris jauni pavedieni. Pagaidiet mirkli, es tūlīt izsaukšu tos uz datora ekrāna."

Joprojām jūtoties dziļā depresijā, Jurija apsēdās uz rakstāmgalda gala. Keja, pūloties aizmirst incidentu, atkal atsāka savu flirtu ar Čaku. Jebkurā citā laikā Jurija par to uzjautrinātos, bet ne jau nu tik drīz pēc tā visa.

"Tava draudzene nedabūs neko citu kā vien salauztu sirdi," piepeši Jurijai aiz muguras atskanēja balss. Meitene pagriezās un pamanīja policijas virsnieci vērojam Keju ar smaidu sejā.

"Ko tu ar to domā?" Jurija painteresējās.

"Viņa pilnīgi droši nav Čaka tips. Es to arī agrāk esmu redzējusi, un tas vienmēr beidzas vienādi."

"Viņam nepatīk sievietes, kas pašas izrāda iniciatīvu?"

"Viņam vispār nepatīk sievietes. Čaks ir lielisks puisis un labs policists, taču viņš ir gejs."

Jurija brīdi apsvēra šo ziņu. "Mums droši vien derētu par to pateikt Kejai, bet varbūt tomēr nē. Lai viņa nedaudz pamocās." Doma par to, kā viņa vēlāk varēs Keju ar šo informāciju kaitināt, uzreiz uzlaboja Jurijas garastāvokli.

"Ak, te jau tā ir," Čaks iesaucās. "Mums izdevās iegūt pāris attēlu, kuros redzams viens no teroristu grupējuma vadoņiem . Vispār izskatās, ka tur darbojas vairākas neatkarīgas grupas, taču mūsu puisis ir bieži manīts. Skatieties."

Viņš pagrieza ekrānu tā, lai ļautu arī Kejai un Jurijai aplūkot attēlu. "Nav jau diez ko labs, tomēr dators spēja to apstrādāt, uzlabot, un galu galā mums izdevās viņu identificēt." Čaks piespieda vēl pāris taustiņus, un attēlu pārklāja ziņojuma teksts. "Rendijs Markovs. Labi pazīstams sabiedriskās kārtības grāvējs. Kautiņi, dzeršana sabiedriskās vietās, huligānisms, visādi citi sīkumi."

"Izklausās jauks čalis," Keja nomurmināja.

Jurijas acis iegailējās. "Jā, ar tādu tu noteikti atradīsi kopēju valodu, Kej. Paskaties, viņam pat ir tādi paši rudi mati kā tev, varbūt ka tur ir kāda saistība?"

"Aizveries, Jurij!"

Čaks delikāti noklepojās. "Mēs mazliet papurinājām informatorus un noskaidrojām, ka Rendijs mēdz pavadīt daudz laika kazino bārā 'Arahnos'."

"Varbūt ka mums vajadzētu ierīkot slēpni tai ūķī?" Keja pasmīnēja.

Jurija novaidējās. "Lieliski, kārtējais bārs. Tu mūs visus ievilksi nepatikšanās."

"Jā, cik labi ka tas nav lielveikals. Mēs nekad no turienes neiznāktu."

"Un ko tas nozīmētu?"

"Un kā tu pati domā?"

"Lēdijas, lūdzu. Man šķiet, ka ideja ar slēpni ir lieliska," Čaks iejaucās sarunā.

Keja parādīja Jurijai mēli, kamēr Čaks turpināja runāt. "Es varētu jūs piesegt, taču baidos, ka mana seja ir mazliet pārāk labi pazīstama, lai es varētu doties 'Arahnos' kopā ar jums."

"Tu arī esi slavens?" Keja aizgrābtā balsī izdvesa, laižot lietā visu savu meitenīgo šarmu. Čaks to palaida gar ausīm nesaprastu.

"Ne gluži, es esmu tas, ko vienmēr pagrūž kameru priekšā žurnālistiem saplosīšanai, kad kādam ir jāuzstājas preses konferencēs."

Keja iesmējās. "Labi, nav liela bēda. Tev vienkārši būs jāgaida mūsu signāls uz ielas. Es un Jurija atgādāsim tev šo Rendiju pārsietu ar rozā bantīti. Vai ne, Jurij?"

"Tīrie sīkumi," bija Jurijas zibenīga atbilde.


	7. 5: Slēpnis

Slēpnis.

_Visjaukākā rotaļa starp pelēm un cilvēkiem -_  
_Bars pret vienu._  
\- Roberts Bārnss, "Veltījums Pelei"

* * *

'Arahnos' izrādījās esam tematiskais bārs. Apgaismojums bija bāls, to radīja tikai pie griestiem un sienām piestiprinātie gaismekļi smalku zirnekļtīklu formā. Apkalpotājas visas valkāja zeķbikses ar zirnekļa tīkla rakstiem, un pat galdu virsmās bija iestrādātas inkrustācijas visdažādāko zirnekļveidīgo veidolā. Jurijai šī vieta derdzās.

"Kādi gan izvirtuļi var apmeklēt tādu vietu kā šī?" viņa pažēlojās Kejai.

"Par ko tu runā! Te jau ir tīri jauki," Keja atcirta.

Jurija apklusa un pūlējās neizskatīties pārāk nožēlojami.

"Ei, Jurij, kas tev tur rāpo pa plecu?" Keja piepeši pajautāja savā labākajā 'Es jau neko, es esmu bez vainas' balsī. Viņa skaļi iesmējās, kad Jurija salēcās un sāka izmisīgi purināt piedurknes.

"To es tev pieminēšu," Jurija nomurmināja.

Kad Jaukie Eņģeļi devās pāri zālei uz bāra pusi, ne viena vien galva pagriezās, lai pavadītu viņas ar skatienu. Keja bija tērpusies cieši pieguļošās biksēs savā matu krāsā un zaļā vestītē, kas bija atvērta, atsedzot skatienam piemērotas krāsas bikini augšdaļu. Viņas miniatūrā somiņa bija no zeltā mirdzoša satīna. Jurija bija tērpusies mazliet tradicionālāk, mirdzoši zilā kleitā ar augstu šķēlumu sānos un dziļu muguras izgriezumu. Balta šalle, sasieta kā josta ap viņas vidukli, ar pušķi pretēji šķēlumam uz labās kājas, papildināja viņas tērpu. Jurija pasūtīja dzērienus viņām abām, neuzticoties Kejai un viņas paradumam vienmēr izvēlēties kaut ko stiprāku. Pēc tam abas sameklēja galdiņu, no kura vienlaikus varēja ērti novērot gan bāru, gan spēļu zāli.

"Vai tev neliekas, ka mēs varētu daudz labāk iejukt pūlī, ja pagrozītos pa kazino un varbūt pat mazliet uzspēlētu?" Keja pajautāja.

"Nekādā gadījumā! Tu pārāk aizrausies, iegrimsi azartā un aizmirsīsi, kāpēc mēs vispār esam te."

"Es nekad..." Keja iesāka protestēt.

"Jā, protams," Jurija aprāva viņu. "Es ļoti atceros kādu kazino, kur tu tā aizrāvies ar 'Meteora' spēlēšanu, ka pavisam aizmirsi, ka mēs tur atradāmies uzdevumā."

"Es tikai labi tēloju savu lomu... Labi, lai notiek pēc tava prāta. Sēdēsim šeit un garlaikosimies." Keja uz mirkli iegrima domās. "Saki man, Jurij. Kā tu domā, vai ar Čaku viss ir kārtībā?"

"Nē, kāpēc tu jautā?" Jurija atbildēja, ar pūlēm saglabājot neitrālu sejas izteiksmi.

"Viņš mani neievēro. Vismaz ne tādā veidā, kādā vajadzētu."

"Varbūt viņam nepatīk rudmates?"

"Es nopietni runāju," Keja izskatījās viegli, taču pavisam patiesi apvainota.

"Nu, varbūt tu pārāk enerģiski pūlies to panākt. Dažiem vīriešiem tas nepatīk."

"Bet parasti tas taču nostrādā!"

"Patiesi? Un kā bija ar to puiku, kuru tu nobiedēji Padomes ēkā?" šoreiz Jurija atļāvās iesmieties.

"Ha! Tas taču nebija nopietni! Es tikai ķircināju to sīko!"

"Protams, ka tu viņu tikai ķircināji..." Jurija apklusa, pamanījusi rudmatainu vīru pieejam pie viena no kauliņu spēles galdiem. "Neskaties atpakaļ, taču man liekas, mūsu draugs ar noslieci uz vardarbību tikko kā ienāca."

"Kur?"

"Ienāca pa otrajām durvīm un izskatās, ka gatavojās nobāzēties pie jahtzē galda."

"Lieliski, rīkojamies pēc plāna," Keja, šobrīd jau pilnīgi nosvērta un gatava uzdevumam, piecēlās kājās.

Jurija viņai sekoja. Plāns bija vienkāršs. Pie kazino ieejas sadalīties un tad cauri pūlim pieiet klāt Rendijam pie kāršu galda, piebāzt ieročus pie viņa pakauša un izeskortēt ārā, kur gaidīja Čaks. Tik tālu viņas diemžēl nemaz netika.

Kāds visai piedzēries resns tips pamanīja Keju dodamies garām viņa galdiņam. Izstiepis lielu roku, viņš satvēra meiteni aiz delma. "Ei, skaistulīt, kā būtu ar jauku kopēju laika pavadīšanu?" resnis nošļupstēja.

"Atlaid nagus, vai pazaudēsi roku," Keja klusi bet draudīgi nošņācās .

"Kas par lietu? Es tev neesmu labs diezgan, mauka? Es varu tādas kā tu nopirkt duci uz vakaru!"

Keja sākumā palika bāla, tad sarkana. "Klausies, taukupika. Es tev neesmu nekāda te palaistuve no ielas. Paņem ka tos kredītus un iebāz pats sev tur, kur saule neiespīd!" viņa iekliedzās.

Vīrs ierēkdamies pielēca kājās, pa ceļam apgāžot galdiņu, pie kura bija sēdējis. Viņš atvēzējās ar pamatīgu dūri, mēģinādams Kejai iesist, taču meitene noreaģēja ātrāk. Precīzi mērķēts spēriens izsita vīram pamatu no kājām, un ar pamatīgu blīkšķi viņš novēlās uz muguras. Tam sekoja burvīgi izpildīts sitiens atpakaļgaitā ar papēdi tieši sejā. Jurija, nevēloties atstāt partneres godu neaizstāvētu, piebeidza resnīša mēģinājumus slieties kājās ar krēslu pa pakausi.

"Jurij! Durvis!" Keja iesaucās. Rendijs bija ievērojis notiekošo un acīmredzami salicis kopā divi un divi. Kad Keja pamanīja notiekošo, viņš jau bija pie bāra izejas un metās ārā pa durvīm. Pārītis pārlēca pāri nekustīgi zemē guļošajam plencim un metās viņam pakaļ. Izskrējušas uz ielas, viņas rudmati nekur vairs nemanīja.

"Viņš aizskrēja tajā virzienā," no lejas atskanēja vārga balss.

Meitenes pārsteigumā paskatījās lejup. Kāds jauns vīrietis lēnām pūlējās pieslieties sēdus blakus durvīm.

"Liels vīrs, sarkani mati, vai ne?" viņš pārjautāja. "Notrieca mani zemē un aiznesās prom kā plēsts." vīrietis norādīja lejup pa ielu. "Iegriezās tai tur šķērsielā pa kreisi."

Keja un Jurija metās norādītajā virzienā.

"Saki, vai tev nešķita, ka tas bija...?" Jurija uzjautāja, skrienot pa ielu.

"Man arī tā likās," Keja atbildēja.

Atpakaļ pie kazino, vīrietis grozīja savās rokās maciņu. "Laikam man vēlāk nāksies to tomēr atdot atpakaļ Eņģeļiem," viņš nomurmināja, paraustīja plecus un tad devās pretējā virzienā.

* * *

Jurija sasniedza šķērsielas sākumu īstā brīdī, lai pamanītu Rendiju pagriežamies pa labi. "Tur viņš ir!" viņa iesaucās.

"Lieliski! Neļauj viņam notīties!" Keja atsaucās.

Pārītim apskrienot ap kārtējo stūri, Jurija, kas tobrīd bija nedaudz izrāvusies vadībā, strauji apstājās. Keja, to negaidījusi, ietriecās viņā. "Jurij, kāda velna pēc...?" viņa iesāka un aprāvās. Iemesls bija pilnīgi skaidrs. Kādus desmit metrus tālāk stāvēja un smaidīja Rendijs. Diemžēl, starp viņu un abām meitenēm atradās pusducis visai prāvu izmēru 'izsitēji', visi bruņojušies līdz zobiem un tērpušies aizsargbruņās.

"Man ir tik ļoti žēl aiziet tieši tad, kad lietas sāk palikt interesantas, bet es negribētu nokavēt tikšanos," Rendijs pavīpsnāja. "Džentlmeņi, es atstāju jūs ar jūsu izklaidēm." To pateicis, viņš apgriezās un sāka soļot prom pa šķērsielu.

Soļu troksnis aiz muguras lika Jurijai atskatīties. Izeju no šķērsielas bija aizsprostojuši vēl pāris izsitēji. "Vēl pāris stulbeņu mums aiz muguras," viņa nočukstēja.

"Sapratu. Es ņemu to baru, kas ir priekšā," Keja nočukstēja pretī. Ar skaļu "Aiziet!" viņa izrāva no pie jostas piekārtās rokassomiņas nelielu lāzerpistoli un izšāva uz tuvāko no bandītiem. Šāviens bija precīzi nomērķēts un ķēra barvedi tieši plaukstas tiesu pa kreisi no krūšukaula, taču, par nelaimi, bruņas atstaroja lāzera staru sāņus.

Tai pat mirklī Jurija bija norāvusi sev svārkus, atklājot ka zem tiem valkā WWWA kaujas uniformas apakšdaļu, ieskaitot pistoles maksti. Ar savu patentēto zibensķērienu viņa bija izrāvusi ieroci un atklājusi uguni pa tuvāko no bandītiem aizmugurē. Diemžel Jurijas šāvieniem bija tikai mazliet vairāk efektivitātes kā Kejai. Bandīts sagrīļojās no triecieniem un paspēra pāris soļus atpakaļ, taču tas arī bija viss.

Pārējie bandīti, ieročiem jau esot viņiem rokās kaujas gatavībā, atklāja pretuguni. Tikai meiteņu trenētie refleksi panāca to, ka nevienai no viņām netika trāpīts. Abas novēlās aizsegā starp atkritumu konteineriem, izbiedējot pāris žurkas.

"Pie velna tās sasodītās bruņas!" Keja iešņācās. Tad viņas uzacis sarāvās uz augšu un viņa paskatījās uz Juriju, kas tikko bija iespiedusi Kejai rokā savu ieroci. "Kas tas vēl?"

Jurijas atbilde bija maniakāls smīns, viņai izvelkot Asinskārti no tās speciālajiem magnētiskajiem turētājiem krūšturī. "Es metīšu, bet tu šauj pa sejām."

"Betbetbet! Labi, laikam jau pat **tas** nevar padarīt lietas vēl ļaunākas kā patlaban. Aiziet!"

Pāris uzsprāga kājās reizē. Ar banšijas cienīgu spiedzienu Jurija aizlidināja Asinskārti, un šoreiz tā patiesi nostrādāja tā, kā tas bija paredzēts. Aptuveni puse bandītu bija gar zemi, kad monomolekulārā plāksnīte izšāvās tiem cauri. Izmantodama Jurijas brēciena un Kārts graujošā efekta izsaukto šoku pretinieku pulkā, Keja meistarīgi nogāza vēl vairākus.

Divi vēl dzīvi palikušie bandīti, piepeši nemaz vairs neizskatoties ne tik diži un ne tik vareni, apcirtās lai glābtos bēgot. Jaukie Enģeļi, tagad īsti Atriebības Enģeļi, ar nāvējošu grāciju pameta savu aizsegu un pāris lēcienos panāca bēgļus. Jurija izpildīja spērienu lēcienā, trāpot savam pretiniekam pa pakausi. Tips sabruka kā ķieģeļu kaudze. Jurija pagriezās īstajā brīdī, lai redzētu Keju nosviežam zemē savējo pretinieku ar meistarīgu džudo manevru. Karatē cirtiens pa kaklu garantēja viņa nevēlēšanos mēģināt piecelties.

"Pēdējo reizi izeju no mājām bez uzticamā raķešmetēja," Keja nomurmināja.

Applausu skaņa lika pārītim apcirsties un saspringt kaujas pozās. Pamanījušas tuvojamies Čaku, viņas atslāba.

"Es no mašīnas redzēju, kā jūs skrienat lejup pa ielu, izsaucu papildspēkus un metos šurp," viņš sacīja un tad beidzot ievēroja slaktiņu. "Jēzus, liekas, ka **mana** palīdzība jums nepavisam nebija vajadzīga."

"Redzēji kur tas mērglis aizskrēja?" Keja noprasīja.

"Kas? Rendijs? Nē, laikam būs aizgājis uz citu pusi," Čaks atbildēja.

"Nolādēts!" Keja nopūtās.

* * *

Policijas iecirknī Keja vēlējās pati personiski nopratināt divus dzīvus palikušos bandītus. Gūstekņiem par laimi, policijas šefam Olsteinam bija pavisam citas domas šai sakarā.

"Nē! Mums pašiem ir speciālisti šajā jomā, lai eksperti dara ekspertu darbu. Mums viņi vēl būs vajadzīgi dzīvi," viņš eksplodēja, uzzinot par piedāvājumu.

Lai kā Keja necenstos, mainīt Olsteina domas viņai tomēr neizdevās.

"Tā bija gara diena, Keja, kāpēc gan tev un Jurijai neatpūsties, un tad rīt no rīta mēs ar svaigiem spēkiem ķersimies vērsim pie ragiem," Čaks ieteicās vienā no saviem vispārliecinošākajiem toņiem.

Izskatījās, ka Keja ir gatava turpināt strīdēties, taču viņu pārtrauca skaļas žāvas.

"Paklau, tiepša," Jurija iejaucās sarunā un vēlreiz nožāvājās. "Iesim gulēt. Rīts gudrāks par vakaru."

"Labi jau labi. Man jau arī derētu mazliet nosnausties."

"Ziniet ko, draugi. Es rīt no paša rīta piebraukšu pie jūsu viesnīcas savākt jūs uz brokastīm, un pa ceļam pastāstīšu, ko labu puiši uzzināja nopratināšanā, sarunāts?" Čaks piedāvāja.

"Sarunāts!" Eņģeļi vienbalsīgi paziņoja.


	8. 6: Jurijas pagātnes murgs atgriežas

Jurijas pagātnes murgs atgriežas...

_Dievs, sargi mani no maniem draugiem, no ienaidniekiem es pats piesargāšos._  
\- Maršals De Vilārs

* * *

Jurija pamodās jūtoties jau daudz labāk. Labs salds miegs pēc tās mērenās veiksmes, ko Eņģeļi piedzīvoja vakar, sagūstot pāris teroristus, tas viss stipri palīdzēja aizmirst katastrofu ar autobusu. Keja jau bija pamodusies un pa pusei apģērbusies brokastīm. Dažas minūtes vēlāk Jurija arī bija gatava izgājienam, un pāris atstāja savu istabu, lai dotos pie brokastgalda baseina malā.

Pārskatījusi ēdienkarti, Jurija izvēlējās vieglas brokastis ar olu un grauzdiņiem. Tāpat viņa nespēja turēties pretī kārdinājumam pasūtīt karsto šokolādes dzērienu, par ko Keja viņu pamatīgi pavilka uz zoba. Keja pati pasūtīja pamatīgākas brokastis, taču piedzeršanai izvēlējās tikai tēju. "Mazāk kaloriju," viņa pasmīkņāja.

Dzērieni ieradās gadrīz tūlīt pat. Eņģeļiem par pārsteigumu, tos atnesa nevis meitene, kas bija pieņēmusi pasūtījumu, bet gan jaunais cilvēks, kas iepriekšējā naktī bija norādījis viņām Rendija bēgšanas virzienu.

"Sen neesam tikušies," viņš pasmaidīja. "Protams, ja neskaita pagājušās nakts saskriešanos. Es atnesu jums jūsu mīļākos dzērienus."

"Haos! Tas **tomēr biji** tu!" Jurija iesaucās. Viņas prāts aizslīdēja atpakaļ cauri gadiem, atceroties pirmo tikšanos ar haosa inkarnāciju.

* * *

Jurija bija gatava savam pēdējam gadam Mezuiru universitātē. Viņa bija piereģistrējusies, un tagad te nebija nekā cita ko darīt kā vien gaidīt, kad sāksies nodarbības, pa vidam sameklējot sev nedaudz izpriecu. Protams, būtu jautrāk, ka Keja, viņas istabas biedrene un labākā draudzene, būtu līdzās, taču Keju bija savākuši viņas radinieki, un viņa plānoja atgriezties tikai pēc pāris dienām. Jurija kā reiz devās pāri studentu pilsētiņai uz savu kopmītni, kad kāds pirmkursnieks, stiepjot pilnas rokas ar **grāmatām**, izlaida vienu pakāpienu uz zinātnes nodaļas galvenajām akmens kāpnēm un nokūleņoja pa tām lejā. Parasti Jurija būtu par to gardi pasmējusies, taču šoreiz pirmkursnieks lejupceļā pamanījās ietriekties **viņā** un nogāzt arī viņu no kājām.

Jurija, viegli apdullusi no kritiena un atsišanās ar galvu pret plastonu, kā reiz apsvēra, vai celties kājās un sadot nekauņam pa degunu, vai gulēt te un sarīkot skandālu, vai arī vienkārši nogaidīt, kad pasaule beigs šūpoties, kad viņa izdzirda baiļpilnu izsaucienu un pavēra vienu aci.

"Ak mans dievs! Es nogalināju seniori!" pirmkursnieks vaimanāja. Pamanījis Juriju paveram aci, viņš šķita esam patiesi atvieglots. "Vai ar jums viss kārtībā? Man patiesi ir ļoti žēl. Nē, nē, nekustieties! Jums uz pakauša ir pamatīgs puns!" Pēc veselu minūti ilgas stostīšanās un atvainošanās Jurija neizturēja un sāka ķiķināt. Puiša satraukums bija smieklīgs un tai pat reizē mīļš. Par nelaimi, smiekli atgādināja par to, ka viņas galva tomēr **sāpēja**.

Nākošais, ko Jurija atcerējās, bija tas, ka jaunais students **nes** viņu uz universitātes slimnīcu. Viņa sāka vārgi protestēt, taču tika ignorēta. Puisis pat sagaidīja, kad beigsies Jurijas izmeklēšana, un uzstāja ka pavadīs viņu atpakaļ līdz pat kopmītnes istabiņas durvīm. Bet, kad viņi bija tur nonākuši, viņš pēkšņi atcerējās mācību grāmatas, kas joprojām izkaisītas mētājās pie zinātnes nodaļas ieejas, un aizskrēja. Jurija pat nebija paguvusi paprasīt puiša vārdu.

Kaut kādā veidā nākamo pāris mēnešu laikā viņi bija kļuvuši draugi. Puisis bija tik apjucis, apmaldījies un bezcerīgs lielajā studentu barā, ka Jurijai viņa palikās žēl, un viņa kļuva viņam par sava veida vecāko māsu. Kaut arī puisis bija visai glīts pēc skata, Jurijai nekad pat prātā neienāca iet ar viņu uz randiņiem - galu galā - viņš taču bija tikai 'pirmkursnieks'. Kaut kā pat to viņš īpaši neņēma ļaunā, paša vārdiem izsakoties: "skaistas sievietes mani biedē". Pat Keja atmaiga pret viņu, it īpaši pēc tam, kad viņš bija ļāvis abām draudzenēm pārgulēt savā istabā (pēc ballītes, kurā abas bija tā pārdzērušās, ka vairs nespēja tikt pašas uz savām mājām), un pat nemēģināja kaut ko uzsākt.

* * *

"Tu lielais neveiklais muļķīti! Ko tu dari uz Ksanadu?" Keja iesaucās.

"Nu, kā jau jūs abas noprotat, es paliku mācīties tālāk," Haoss iesāka.

"Tu vienmēr biji maniaks attiecībā uz studijām," Jurija pasmaidīja.

"Joprojām esmu," Haoss piesarka. "Es pavadīju semestri Eriakau, un šobrīd esmu ceļā uz Zemi, kurp pārvedos pēc Mezuiru pabeigšanas. Sanāca, ka man bija jāizdara pārsēšanās šeit Kualinha sistēmā, un, jūs nespējat iedomāties, mans taksometrs ņēma un salūza, un es nokavēju pārsēšanās reisu. Es tagad esmu te iesprūdis vēl uz veselu nedēļu, iekāms pienāks nākamais reiss uz Zemi."

"Iesprūdis? Vairums cilvēku būtu gatavi uz slepkavību, lai tikai varētu pavadīt šeit veselu nedēļu!" Keja iesmējās.

"Var jau būt, bet kaut vai paēst te no tevis prasa veselu kapitālu! Un jūs taču zināt, ka man nekad nav bijis daudz naudas," Haoss izskatījās nožēlojams, piespiežot Keju un Juriju iesmieties. Meitenes pārāk labi pazina viņa viltus skumju izteiksmes.

"Ak jā, ja neņem vērā to faktu, ka man patīk uzturēties jūsu kompānijā, man bija vēl viens iemesls jūs abas sameklēt," Haoss atkal pasmaidīja.

"Tā, te nu tas nāk, Jurij. Pēc tam, kad viņš gadiem ir slapstījies no mums, viņš beidzot ir kaut ko izlēmis," Keja seksīgā balsī paziņoja.

"Kurš no kura te vairāk vairījās," Haoss pasmīnēja. "Jūs abas esat tās, kas nēsājas apkārt pa visu Apvienoto Galaktiku! Kad mēs kopā mācījāmies, es nekad nedomāju, ka jūs kļūsit tik slavenas," viņš paraustīja plecus. "Lai vai kā, vai vakar jūs panācāt to nelieti, kas notrieca mani gar zemi?"

"Diemžēl nē," Jurija nopūtās. "Bariņš viņa gorillu paziņu pamaisījās pa kājām, un tipiņš paguva aizlaisties."

"Ā, nu tad jau šis te jums varētu tīri labi noderēt," Haoss nolika uz galdiņa maciņu. "Viņa maks tā pavisam nejauši no viņa kabatas ielēca manā rokā."

"Tu gribi teikt, ka tu pat krītot pamanījies iztīrīt viņa kabatas," Keja vēsi konstatēja faktu.

Haoss pamanījās izskatīties aizvainots līdz sirds dziļumiem. "Protams ka nē! Tas taču būtu pretlikumīgi." Tad viņa acis sazvērnieciski iemirdzējās. "Un starp citu, viņš tomēr bija man parādā par to, ka notraipīja man drēbes."

"Kā vienmēr, tu vienkārši nepaguvi atlekt malā," Jurija pasmīnēja.

"Tā tikai ar mani vienmēr sagadās," Haoss žēlojās. "Es vienmēr pamanos atrasties neīstajā vietā īstajā laikā." viņš sapurināja galvu. "No visām daudzajām ielām, uz kurām es varēju atrasties, man **vajadzēja** iet tieši pa to, uz kuras jūs sarīkojāt noziedznieku vajāšanu."

"Tas tev sāk kļūt par paradumu - uztriekties cilvēkiem," Jurija ķircinājās.

"Tā nav mana vaina. Jūs taču zināt, ka ap mani tādas lietas notiek," Haoss atbildēja. "Lai vai kā, izskatās, ka pie jums ierodas kompānija." Jurija pagriezās un ieraudzīja Čaku virzāmies uz viņu pusi. Haoss tikmēr turpināja, "Es redzu ka jūs abas esat darbā, tāpēc es pazūdu. Ja tuvāko pāris dienu laikā jūs te visu pabeidzat, un jums vēl ir nedaudz brīva laika, sameklējiet mani. Es dzīvoju viesnīcā 'Ramada'." Satvēris Jurijas roku, Haoss noskūpstīja to. "Uz satikšanos, māšel." Viņš pagriezās un sabužināja Kejas matus - privilēģija, ko varēja atļauties un palikt dzīvs tikai retais. "Pieskati viņu, rudā. Sevi arī." Un, uz atvadām piemiedzis ar aci, Haoss aizsoļoja prom.


	9. 7: Un ko tagad?

Un ko tagad?

_Viss, kas jums šajā dzīvē ir nepieciešams, ir Ignorance un Pašpārliecinātība, un tad Panākumi ir garantēti._  
\- S. L. Klemenss

* * *

Virsnieks Sidhelams ieradās pie Jauko Eņģeļu galda mirkli pēc tam, kad Haoss bija aizgājis. "Kas tas bija? Es nedomāju, ka jums ir brālis," viņš vērsās pie Jurijas.

Skaļš blīkšķis, kam sekoja vēl skaļākas lamas, pārtrauca Jurijas mēģinājumu kaut ko paskaidrot. Paskatījusies viņa pamanīja Haosu palienam zem galda. Izskatījās, ka viņš bija spēris soli sāņus, izvairoties no krēsla, ko viņam ceļā, pieceļoties no galda, bija pagrūdis vecāks vīrs, tikai lai sadurtos ar oficianti, kas savukārt bija uzgāzusi kādam no viesiem karstas kafijas krūzi. Jurija piesarka, jūtot kaunu par tādu pazīšanos.

Keja metās partnerei palīgā. "Tas bija vecs mūsu draugs vēl no skolas laikiem. Visai nožēlojams pirmkursnieks, ko Jurija nez kādu iemeslu pēc reiz pažēloja. Zināmā veidā viņš mūs adoptēja."

Čaks izskatījās apmulsis, taču paskaidrojumu pieņēma.

"Vakarnakt bēgot Rendijs uzskrēja viņam virsū," Keja turpināja. "Burtiskā nozīmē. Haoss atrada uz ielas Rendija maku, kas viņam bēgot bija izkritis, un sameklēja mūs, lai to atdotu." Viņa pasniedza maku Čakam.

"Tas ir lieliski!" Čaks iesaucās. "Nopratināšanā uzpeldēja šādi tādi sīkumi, taču nekas būtisks netika atklāts."

"Varbūt pateiksi mums, ko īsti jūsējie noskaidroja, kamēr mēs pārbaudām šo te?" Jurija painteresējās, paņemot maku atpakaļ.

"Labi. Lai kas arī nestāvētu šo teroristu priekšgalā, viņš labi zina kā organizēt lietas, lai sevi pasargātu. Izskatās, ka visa organizācija ir sadalīta grupās pa aptuveni divdesmit cilvēkiem. Izņemot bandu barvežus, kas ziņo augstākstāvošajiem komandieriem, neviens no vienas bandas neko par citām bandām vai augstāko komandsastāvu nezina."

"Tātad, ja vien mums nepalaimējas nogrābt kādu no komandieriem, mums nav cerību arestēt vairāk kā vien pāris ierindniekus," Keja nopūtās.

"Tā patiesi izskatās. Vispār, **pastāv** arī zināma veida centrālā bāze, kurā tiek apmācīti jaunie rekrūši, taču mūsu 'draugi' turp tika nogādāti sazāļoti un bezsamaņā, tā ka viņiem nav ne mazākās nojēgas, kur tā atrodas. Tomēr, viss laupījums, kas tiek nozagts, tiek nodots centrālajā bāzē 'vienlīdzīgai sadalei'."

"**Kam tiek nodots**?"

"Teroristi paši sevi uzskata par jaunajiem Robiniem Hudiem - viņi aplaupa 'bagātos ekspluatatorus' un izdala bagātības savā starpā. Organizācijas pasludinātais mērķis ir sava veida 'ekonomiskā vienlīdzība'. Es teiktu, ka nabadzīgākie iedzīvotāji - vai nu tāpēc, ka viņiem nav paveicies dzīvē, vai arī vienkārši ir slinki - tiek ievilināti šajā organizācijā ar solījumiem, ka tiks pie daļas no salaupītā."

"Izklausās pēc gandrīz ideāla vervēšanas plāna. Apsoli cilvēkiem visu to, kā viņiem nekad nav bijis, un papildus vēl dod iespēju atriebties," Jurija izskatījās domīga. "Es gan varu likt galvu ķīlā, ka tam gudriniekam, kas to visu izdomāja, ir pavisam citi motīvi. Pilnīgi droši, ka tas nebūs altruisms."

"Jūsu minējums ir tikpat labs kā manējais. Tātad, mūsu kopējais draugs Rendijs vada to bandu, kas mēģināja jūs vakar nomiegt, un, iespējams, ka vēl pāris. Cik žēl, ka viņš tagad uz ilgāku laiku nolīdīs pagrīdē."

"Te nav nekā," Jurija nomurmināja, nometot maku uz galda. "Tu teici, ka nozagtās mantas nogādā uz centrālo bāzi?" viņa pajautāja.

"Vismaz tā domā mūsu viesi."

"Tātad, ja mēs zinātu viņu nākamā uzbrukuma vietu, mēs varētu piespraust kaut kur kādu nemanāmu raidītāju starp nolaupāmajām mantām, pareizi?"

"Droši vien, ja vien mēs to zinātu. Kas diemžēl tā nav."

"Varbūt ka mēs to varētu noteikt. Keja?" Jurija izstiepa roku pret partneri. Keja, jau sapratusi, par ko iet runa, savija savus pirkstus ar Jurijas. Vēl skolas laikā Jaukie Enģeļi bija nejauši atklājuši, ka viņām piemīt psihiskas spējas. WWWA to uzzināja un savervēja viņas, un Aģentu treniņu laikā meitenes iemācījās arī nedaudz šīs spējas kontrolēt. Lai gan ne vienmēr precīzi, taču viņas spēja laiku pa laikam iegūt psihiskos 'nospiedumus' no vietām vai priekšmetiem. Tiesa, to varēja panākt tikai esot fiziskā kontaktā vienai ar otru, un vēl viņām bija jāieņem pareizs emocionālais stāvoklis. Par laimi, Eņģeļu gadījumā šis stāvoklis bija taisnīgas dusmas, un **to** nu viņas varēja viegli sasniegt, iedomājoties vien par to visu, ko pastrādās viņu vajātie noziedznieki, ja kāds tos neapturēs.

Čaks samulsa, kad abu meiteņu skatieni piepeši palika tukši un neko neizsakoši. Viņas vērās tālumā, kā transā iegrimušas, un patiesībā tā arī bija. Mirkli vēlāk meitenes atklaida rokas un kā bez spēka atkrita uz galda.

Keja ierunājās pirmā. "Kravas furgons?"

"Vai vienkārši patiesi liela mašīna. Kaut kas tur bija uz sāniem," Jurija atbildēja.

"Nebija skaidri saskatāms. Zigzagveida līnijas, man tā liekas."

"Liels Z apļa iekšienē?"

"Jā, man arī tā likās. Un vēl man radās iespaids, ka tur ir daudz naudas."

Čaks vairs nespēja ilgāk novaldīt savu ziņkāri un iejaucās sarunā, "Par ko jūs te abas tagad runājat? Kas notika?"

"Vai tad tu nezini?" Keja pasmaidīja. "Mēs spējam ieskatīties nākotnē. Tu taču nedomā, ka mums šo darbu iedeva tikai par skaistām acīm?"

"Jā, dažkārt mēs spējam uzrakt pavedienus, ko nav iespējams iegūt ar parastām metodēm," Jurija piebalsoja.

"Tātad no Rendija maka jūs ieguvāt kaut kādu attēlu?" Čaks, apjucis, taču šķietami gatavs tam visam noticēt, pārvaicāja.

"Jā. Furgons..." Keja iesāka.

"Vai varbūt bruņumašīna," Jurija papildināja.

"Uz sāniem zaļas krāsas logo. Kaut kas, kas izskatās kā liels burts Z, apvilkts ar apli," Keja pabeidza.

Čaks iegrima domās. "Tas izklausās ļoti pazīstami... tā... Jā! Zantalos bankas logo! Un ja mani neviļ atmiņa, katru piektdienu viņi nosūta savus nedēļas ienākumus uz centrālo glabātuvi."

"Pastāv visai nopietna varbūtība tam, ka jaunie Robinhudi taisās šos ienākumus šonedēļ nolaupīt," Keja paziņoja.

"Mēs varētu palūgt Mugi sameistarot šādas tādas naudas somām pievienojamas izsekošanas ierīces, ko nevarētu atklāt ar vienkāršiem detektoriem..." Jurija iesāka.

"Un, kad viņi nonāks galā, mēs zināsim kur atrodas viņu bāze!" Keja pabeidza.

Čaks brīdi to apsvēra. "Tā vien šķiet, ka tas šobrīd ir mūsu vienīgais pavediens. No gūstekņiem neko jēdzīgu uzzināt neizdevās. Man gan nāksies kaut ko izdomāt, kā to iebarot mūsu šefam, jo, ja mēs pateiksim, ka jūs to pareģojāt, viņš nekad nepiekritīs operācijai. Viņš kaut kam tādam vienkārši netic." Piepeši Čaka acis ieplētās. "Velns! Piektdiena taču ir **šodien**!"

"Tad mums labāk vajadzētu sākt kaut ko darīt!" Keja enerģiski pielēca kājās.

* * *

"Es labāk vēlētos atrasties bankā. Tas ir tik garlaicīgi - gaidīt te, iecirknī," Keja nomurmināja.

"Es arī, taču atceries lūdzu, ka šoreiz mēs **gribam,** lai viņi aizbēgtu," Jurija atbildēja.

"Vai tad mēs nevarētu viņus mazliet patrenkāt?"

"Prātiņ nāc mājās! Tu tiešām domā, ka viņi no mums aizlaistos?"

"Protams, nē!" Keja aprāvās un iegrima domās. "Labi, es sapratu, ko tu ar to domāji..."

"Vismaz dzīvi jau nu patiešām nē," kāda neidentificēta balss tai pašā mirklī nomurmināja no Policijas Galvenās mītnes komandtelpas otrās puses. Keja un Jurija aizvainotas atskatījās, taču, neatradušas vainīgo, drīz vien atkal nomierinājās.

"Cik ir pulkstenis?" Keja jau kādu desmito reizi noprasīja.

"Piecas minūtes vairāk kā pagājušo reizi," Jurija atbildēja.

"Netēlo gudrīti. Man šodien nav garīgais uz jokiem."

"Nabaga mazulīte. Ir četrpadsmit minūtes pāri četriem," Jurija izvairījās no Kejas mestā zīmuļa. Tas aizlidoja pāri telpai un par mata tiesu netrāpīja Policijas Priekšniekam. Meitenēm par laimi, virsnieks Olsens to nepamanīja. Priekšnieks bija īpaši riebīgā omā. Viņš burtiski ienīda anonīmus ziņojumus, kas bija tas, kā Čaks bija stādījis priekšā informācijas iegūšanas veidu.

"Bruņumašīna izbrauca pirms piecpadsmit minūtēm. Ja nu viņi tomēr neparādās?" Keja satraukti painteresējās.

"Tad mēs nebūsim sliktākā stāvoklī, kā pirms tam," Čaks atbildēja, pat nenojaušot, ka daudz drošāk būtu bijis paklusēt.

"Kā es vēlos, kaut viņi pasteigtos un sāktu kaut ko darīt. **Ienīstu** gaidīšanu," Keja jau sāka izklausīties ārkārtīgi aizkaitināta.

"Kuš. To tev nevajadzētu reklamēt skaļi," Jurija pasmīnēja. Šoreiz viņai izdevās noķert Kejas mesto zīmuli. "Piesargies, tev drīz beigsies munīcija," viņa pasmaidīja un aizmeta to atpakaļ.

"Nekauņa," Keja nomurmināja. Apsēdusies, viņa atkal iegrima sevis žēlošanā.

"Nesāciet vēl lēkāt aiz prieka, draugi, bet liekas, nupat tur kaut kas sāka notikt," negaidot ierunājās Čaks. Keja, sajūsmā, ka beidzot būs ko darīt, pārlēca pāri rakstāmgaldam, lai ātrāk nokļūtu pie Čaka termināla. Jurija, tikpat sajūsmināta, taču mazāk gatava to izrādīt, sekoja partnerei nedaudz lēnākā un daudz pieklājīgākā veidā. Kad viņa beidzot sasniedza abus, Keja jau stāvēja uz pirkstgaliem, atspriedusi galvu uz Čaka pleca, un viņi abi skatījās ekrānā. Tieši šobrīd pienāca ziņojums par noziegumu - teroristi bija nolaupījuši bruņumašīnu, un policija viņus vajāja.

"Ja viss noritēs kā parasti, tad pavisam drīz viņi pazudīs. Mums ir aizdomas, ka teroristi izmanto tuneļus zem pilsētas, taču līdz šim nav izdevies izsekot viņu bēgšanai," Čaks komentēja.

Keja pastiepa roku un iedarbināja savu auskaru-komunikatoru. "Mugi! Mosties! Ko saka tavi izsekošanas sensori?" Bija dzirdama sērija ar attālinātiem _mroau_, no kuriem tikai Keja ar Juriju varēja izlobīt kaut kādu saprotamu informāciju. "Jā, viņš saka, ka signāls skan skaidri."

"Vajātāji pazaudēja viņus zem pārbrauktuves, kā parasti. Otrā pusē viņi tā arī neizbrauca," Čaks atslēdzās no ziņojuma.

"Mugi saka, ka markeris joprojām pārvietojas. Mēs dabūsim viņus ciet pirms vēl viņi pagūs pārskaitīt naudu," Keja draudīgi pasmīnēja.

"Jā!" abas partneres saskatījās un sasita plaukstas uzvaras zīmē.


	10. 8: Viņi pat neredzēs, kas viņiem trāpīja

Viņi pat neredzēs, kas viņiem trāpīja!

_Cik jauki ir šie logi naktī,_  
_Kad zvaigznes iznāk gaismas nāvi pavērot._  
\- Tomass Kouls, "Mijkrēslis"

* * *

Pagāja vairākas stundas, iekams signāls no izsekošanas ierīces beidza kustēties pietiekami ilgi, lai Eņģeļi justos parliecināti, ka atraduši teroristu galveno bāzi. Tas deva viņām daudz laika plānot un sagatavoties tālākajam. Būdamas likuma pārstāves, viņas gluži tā nevarēja aiziet un izdemolēt visu to slēptuvi, lai gan tieši to viņām vislabāk būtu paticies izdarīt. Tā vietā viņām vajadzēja iegūt pietiekoši daudz pierādījumu, lai varētu arestēt barvežus, un tikai tad viņas varēja uzspert to ūķi pie tēviem.

'Jaukajā Eņģelī' Keja un Jurija veica pēdējos sagatavošanās darbus. Jurija vēl pēdējo reizi pārbaudīja savu datorekipējumu. Viss bija ideālā darba kārtībā - vēl nebija radīts dators, kas spētu atturēt viņu no tajā glabātās informācijas atšifrēšanas, ja vien viņa tiks tam klāt un pievienos šos jaukos rīkus. Keja brīdi padomāja un tad nolēma pievienot mugursomai vēl pāris spridzekļus. Galu galā, labas mantas nekad nevar būt par daudz.

Beidzot abas pārbaudīja viena otrai speciālos personiskos ietērpus, kas bloķēja infrasarkanos starus. Ietērpi nebija vienkārši melni, tie bija melnāki par kosmisko tukšumu, spēja absorbēt enerģiju, un bija ar īpašu izolējošo slāni, kas, aktivēts būdams, aizkavēja pat visniecīgākā ķermeņa siltuma starojuma izlaušanos, tā padarot valkātāju neeksistējošu vairumam drošības sensoru. Tiesa, nebija iespējams šo aktivāciju darbināt ilgi - valkātājs gluži vienkārši izceptos - taču ar to vajadzēja pietikt, lai iekļūtu bāzē iekšā. Vēl viena jauka lieta, Jurijas prāt, bija fakts, ka šos kostīmus varēja uzvilkt **virs** viņu polimēra bruņām. Tādējādi kostīmiem bija tikai viens, taču meiteņu gadījumā ļoti būtisks trūkums.

"Ienīstu šīs kapuces. Tā izolācija galīgi sabojā man matus," Jurija pažēlojās.

"Ja tie nebūtu tik gari, tev nevajadzētu katrreiz sacelt tādu traci. Kāpēc tu nevēlies tos apgriezt tikpat īsus kā man?" Keja uzskatāmam piemēram sapurināja savas īsās cirtas.

"Protams, un izskatīties pēc čaļa?" Jurija pavilka draudzeni uz zoba.

"Vai tas būtu slēpts mājiens, ka es neizskatos gana sievišķīga?" Keja dusmīgi atcirta.

"Es neko nesaku. Tu pati izdomāji."

Teroristu bāze atradās Aboras kalnā, tikai pāris kilometrus ārpus pilsētas. Uz kalna nogāzēm darbojās vesela virkne slēpošanas bāzu un atpūtas kompleksu, un policija bija ārkārtīgi pārsteigta, ka bāze, atrodoties tik dzīvi apmeklētā vietā, tik ilgi ir palikusi neatklāta. Tomēr tai visā slēpās arī zināma jēga. Aboras kalns bija izdzisis vulkāns, pilns ar dabiskām alām un dobumiem kā siers ar caurumiem. Ideāla vieta, kur bez liekas piepūles izveidot pazemes bāzi. Turklāt milzīgās ļaužu masas, kas ik dienas devās uz un no atpūtas kompleksiem, lieliski maskēja pašu teroristu pārvietošanos.

Sākumā Čaks bija uzstājis, ka dosies līdzi Eņģeļiem, taču kad Keja 'izskaidroja' viņam, kādas prasmes iztrūkst parastam Ksanadū policistam, pat visprasmīgākajam, viņš bija padevies un piekritis palikt pilsētā. Kamēr Eņģeļi iezagsies bāzē, policija sāks pārmeklēt tuneļu sistēmu, kuru bija uzrādījis Mugi skanējums. Čaks uzņēmās koordinēt visu no Policijas Galvenās Pārvaldes.

* * *

Meiteņu speciālie kostīmi nostrādāja bez problēmām, un Eņģeļi pamanījās nokļūt bāzes galvenajā garāžā nepamanīti. Pēc īsas pārmeklēšanas, abas atklāja darbojošos datorterminālu. Kamēr Keja stāvēja sardzē, Jurija iemēģināja roku drošības sistēmu uzlaušanā.

"Nav labi, Kej. No šī te mēsla nekur tālāk tikt nevar. Mums vajadzēs apmeklēt pašu datortelpu."

"Vismaz karti taču tu vari no viņa izdabūt?"

"Pagaidi, es apskatīšos," Jurija palaida vēl pāris komandas. "Ko tu neteiksi, te patiešām ir bāzes karte."

"Es taču teicu."

Jurija parādīja Kejai mēli. "Rādās, ka šī ir bāzes vienīgā garāža," viņa norādīja plānā uz vēl vienu nelielu telpu bāzes otrā pusē. "Izskatās, ka tur varētu būt mazs angārs, taču tur var atrasties tikai viens neliels kuģis. Viss pārējais ir šeit."

"Ideāli. Vai tur var redzēt, kur atrodas datortelpas?

"Protams."

"Lieliski. Es salikšu šeit spridzekļus. Gadījumā, ja kāds sadomās ātrumā no šejienes notīties, viņu gaidīs nepatīkams pārsteigums. Bet tu dodies izpurināt sēnalas no tā datora," Keja sāka izpakot savu spridzekļu krājumu.

Jurija neizskatījās pārliecināta. "Ko? Viena pati?"

"Bail?"

"Protams, ka nē!" Jurija enerģiski noliedza apvainojumu.

"Bez tam vienam cilvēkam nepamanītam slapstīties apkārt ir daudz vienkāršāk nekā diviem."

"Laikam jau tev taisnība," Jurija neizklausījās īpaši priecīga, taču nespēja rast pretargumentus šādai loģikai.

"Man te nebūs ilgi ko darīt. Es drīz vien tev pievienošos."

"Labāk pievienojies gan. Lai cik piesardzīgi es nerīkotos, bāzes datora izvarošana garantēti sacels troksni, un man patiesi noderēs piesegšana mājupceļā."

"Uzticies man," Kejas sejā uzplauka smaids.


	11. 9: Tāpat tas jau sāka palikt garlaicīgi

Tāpat tas jau sāka palikt garlaicīgi.

_Ne vienmēr skrējienā uzvar pats ātrākais vai kaujā pats stiprākais - bet uz to ir vērts derēt._  
\- Anonīms

* * *

Kā ikviens sevi cienošs Aģents, Jurija bija pārkopējusi bāzes karti portatīvajā minidatorā, lai nevajadzētu paļauties tikai uz savu atmiņu. Mazliet paslapstījusies apkārt un tikai pāris reizes patvērusies slēptuvēs no nejauši sastaptiem pretimnācējiem, viņa beidzot bija sasniegusi datorcentru. Tas bija apsargāts, bet Jurija ar to jau bija rēķinājusies. Speciāli tādiem gadījumiem viņai līdzi bija vairākas granātas ar iemidzinošo gāzi. Problēma bija pašās durvīs. Jurija varēja tās atmūķēt, uzlauzt elektronisko slēdzeni ar datora palīdzību, galu galā vienkārši izspridzināt tās - taču durvis bija caurspīdīgas. Viņu garantēti pamanītu, pirms vēl viņa pagūtu laist darbā granātas, un tai mirklī te ietu vaļā īsta elle. Lai cik ātri Jurija nerīkotos, kāds idiots vienmēr varēja pagūt iedarbināt trauksmes signālu. Problēma prasījās pēc nopietnākas apdomāšanas.

"Kej. Atsaucies," viņa nočukstēja savā auskarā-komunikatorā.

"Kas ir?" atskanēja saspringta atbilde.

"Vai tu jau esi pabeigusi?"

"Gandrīz. Ja vien kāda neatrautu mani no darba ar saviem jautājumiem."

"Pasteidzies un nāc šurp. Sasodītās durvis ir no pleksiglasa, un kāds mani noteikti pamanīs, kad es metīšos iekšā. Tu zini, kas tad notiks."

"Vai tev vēl joprojām ir tā pakete, ko es ieliku tavā mugursomā?" pēc brīža Keja atsaucās.

"Jā. Kas īsti tur ir?" Juriju jau labu laiku bija mocījusi ziņkāre.

"Nekas īpašs, tikai pāris kājnieku mīnas," Keja izklausījās apmierināta.

"**Kas**?"

"Es nodomāju, ka tās varētu noderēt. Nomīnē gaiteņus, kas ved uz datorcentru, es ieradīšos tevi piesegt cik ātri vien spēšu."

"Izklausās labs plāns. Tikai piesargies pati neiekāpt lamatās."

"Ha! Ļoti smieklīgi."

Var jau būt, ka Keja vairāk aizrāvās ar sprāgstvielām, bet arī Jurija bija prasmīga to uzstādītāja. Nepagāja nemaz ilgs laiks, kad abas pieejas datorcentram bija nomīnētas. Protams, to varēja redzēt pa gabalu, taču tas aizkavēs papildspēkus no ierašanās nekavējoties. To paveikusi, Jurija izvilka ieroci un sagatavoja otrā rokā granātu. Cerot, ka pārsteiguma moments ļaus viņai rīkoties pirms vēl kāds no tehniķiem sapratīs, kas notiek, viņa izšāva. Durvis sašķīda driskās, kas vēl nebija paguvušas nokrist zemē, kad tām cauri izlidoja granāta.

Izgāztās durvis sacēla pamatīgāku troksni nekā Jurija bija iedomājusi. _Sasodīts_, viņa nodomāja, _Pat bez trauksmes signāla šitais ļembasts kādam liks atnākt un pārbaudīt, kas notiek_. Gāze izdarīja savu darbu ātri - pēc dažām sekundēm visi tehniķi gulēja uz grīdas. Jurija ātri izmetās cauri durvju ailai. Īss skatiens uz daudzajām konsolēm pavēstīja, ka viens no vīriem **bija** paguvis nospiest trauksmes signālu. Notraususi zemē no galda pornožurnālu kolekciju, Jurija izbēra uz tās savu somu ar datormantām. Sagatavojot sistēmu, viņa no jauna izsauca Keju.

"Galvu augšā, partner. Trauksmes signāls tikko kā nostrādāja."

"Sapratu. Esmu ceļā."

"Man tev nav jāatgādina, lai esi piesardzīga?"

"Aizveries, Jurij. Labāk turi **savas** acis vaļā."

* * *

Atšķirībā no Jurijas, Keja nebija iedomājusies nokopēt sev bāzes karti. Viņa uzticējās savai labajai atmiņai, kas tomēr izrādījās esam visai slikta ideja, kad Keja pavisam drīz bija apmaldījusies. Līdzīgi vairumam cilvēku, Keja nevēlējās atzīt to pat pati sev, uzskatot ka viss atrisināsies, ja vien viņa turpinās iet tālāk. Tā nu viņa stūrgalvīgi arī devās tālāk, līdz uzskrēja virsū bariņam nīgru un saīgušu teroristu, kas nebija pārāk laimīgi par to, ka viņu saldo miegu iztraucēja trauksmes sirēnas, taču bija vairāk kā priecīgi beidzot atrast kādu, uz ko šīs dusmas izgāzt. Par laimi Kejai, satikšanās pārsteidza viņus vairāk nekā Aģenti, un meitene noreaģēja ātrāk. Pirmais šāviens ķēra tuvāko no teroristiem sejā, otrs nogāza no kājām vīru, kas stāvēja pirmajam aiz muguras.

Kejai nevajadzēja daudz laika, lai izrēķinātos ar diviem pirmajiem pretiniekiem, bet zināmu laiku tas tomēr patērēja. Pa to brīdi pārējie bandīti paguva izraut ieročus un atklāja haotisku pretuguni. Vairums šāvienu netrāpīja, un pāris, kas tomēr aizķēra Keju, nobloķēja viņas polimēru bruņas, taču Keja zināja, ka ilgi uz to paļauties nevarēs. Bija laiks pazust. Viņa aizvēlās atmuguriski zemē, pa ceļam noraujot no jostas dūmu bumbu un ielidinot to uzbrucēju pūļa vidū, kur gandrīz zibenīgi izauga pamatīgs dūmu aizsegs. Pielēkusi kājās, Keja metās atpakaļ pa ceļu, pa kuru bija nākusi. Pretinieks sekoja, taču ne tik tuvu, lai kāds spētu pa bēgli izšaut. Keja cirtās ap stūriem pa labi un pa kreisi, pūloties atrast kādu vietu, kur varētu sarīkot saviem vajātājiem pamatīgas ugunskristības.

Negaidot eja izveda lielā telpā. Tieši priekšā grīda pazuda, bet uz augšu pāri bedrei pacēlās gaisa tiltiņš. Kejai šķita, ka viņa samana arī pāris metāliskas kāpnes, kas veda lejup bedrē, taču viņa tāpat apzinājās, ka nepagūs pa tām nokāpt, pirms te ieradīsies pirmie vajātāji. Tā paša iemesla dēļ atkrita arī gaisa tiltiņš - Kejai nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās kļūt par kustīgu mērķi šautuvē. Pametusi acis pa kreisi, viņa pamanīja pret sienu sakrautas vairākas lielas kastes. Tā kā tā bija labākā taktiskā pozīcija, kas šobrīd bija pieejama, meitene skriešus metās turp, paslēpjoties aiz kastēm.

Mirkli atvilkusi elpu, Keja iebāza pistoli makstī un noņēma no muguras daudz pamatīgāku šaujamo. Ielādējot jaunu bezpatronu sprāgstošo ložu aptveri, viņa sagatavojās atklāt siltu sveicienu pa strauji tuvojošos soļu dipoņas īpašniekiem. Kad skrienoši soļi piepeši skaļi atbalsojās lielajā telpā, Keja pielēca kājās un pāri kastēm izlaida garu kārtu pa tuneļa atveri un tā priekšā esošo laukumu. Sekoja apmierinājumu izraisošs sprādzienu vilnis un panikas pilni brēcieni. Smīnot Keja pieplaka kastu aizsegā. Viņa bija pārliecināta, ka šajā pozīcijā spēs noturēties pietiekami ilgi, lai izdomātu kādu veidu, kā notīties no šejienes. Par nelaimi, Keja neiedomājās paskatīties atpakaļ un nepamanīja vientuļu stāvu, kas tikko bija uzzadzies uz gaisa tiltiņa, un kurš diemžēl lieliski varēja redzēt **viņu**.


	12. 10: Ei, tur apakšā, piesargās!

Ei, tur apakšā, piesargās!

_Tāpēc uzvarēsim vai mirsim!_  
\- Barnss, "Brūsa uzruna vīriem pie Bannokbernsas"

* * *

Jurijas datorekipējums paveica savu darbu ātri un efektīvi. Zinot, ka nebūs daudz laika, viņa vienkārši inicializēja pilno sistēmas kopēšanu uz viena no saviem WORM diskiem. Sašķirot informāciju varēs arī vēlāk. Kopēšana bija jau gandrīz pabeigta, kad gaitenī atskanēja satrauktas balsis. Lamatas bija pamanītas, tagad viņai bija atlikušas tikai dažas sekundes, pirms tās būs noņemtas. Jurija pārlaida skatienu telpai, meklējot kādu citu izeju - gaitenis šobrīd bija nāvesslazds. Tālākajā sienā bija ventilācijas lūkas restes. Tas garantēja pamatīgu šaurību, taču, pametot visu lieko, viņa varētu tur izspraukties.

Novilkusi IS starojumu bloķējošo ietērpu, Jurija sameta kaudzē kopā ar to gandrīz visu savu datorekipējumu, izņemot WORM disku un portatīvo minidatoru. Atāķējusi no jostas aizdedzinošo granātu, viņa iestādīja to uz divu minūšu aizturi un tad iemeta pa vidu mantām. To nu viņa nepieļaus, ka kaut kādiem teroristiem izdodas uzlikt ķepu WWWA piederošai tehnoloģijai. Ventilācijas lūkas pārsegs atnāca nost viegli. Noņēmusi jostu, Jurija iemeta to tunelī un tad kā čūska ieslīdēja tur pati. Viņa tikko bija pilnībā tikusi iekšā, kad aiz muguras eksplodēja aizdedzinošā granāta. Uz kādu laiku Jurija tagad bija drošībā.

Stumjot pa priekšu jostu ar ieročiem, Jurika kārpījās pa šauro ventilācijas tuneli. _Cik labi, ka es esmu slaida_, viņa pie sevis nodomāja. _Keja nekad te netiktu cauri_. No bāzes kartes vairs nebija nekāda lielā labuma, jo ventilācijas šahtas tajā diemžēl nebija atzīmētas. Drīz vien Jurija ar atvieglojumu konstatēja, ka šahtās nav arī pretinfiltrācijas drošības sistēmu. Laikam jau neviens nebija domājis, ka kāds reāli spētu izspraukties pa tik šaurām ejām. Te priekšā iznira krustojums. Sadzirdējusi labajā pusē troksni, kas izklausījās pēc šāvieniem, Jurija izvēlējas doties turp. Ja paveiksies, troksnis aizvedīs viņu pie Kejas.

Jurijas veiksme šodien turpinājās. Viņa ieradās pie vēl vienas ar režģi aizklātas ventilācijas šahtas atveres īstā brīdī, lai pamanītu Keju noveļamies kastu grēdas aizsegā. Tad viņa pamanīja to, ko Keja nebija ievērojusi - teroristu, kas no gaisa tiltiņa grasījās mest pa Kejas pozīcijām granātu. "Kej!" viņa iekliedzās, izsitot ārā režģi. Kad šķērslis bija novākts, Jurija sašāva vīru uz tiltiņa, un tas ievainots aizlidoja lejup šahtā. Sekundi vēlāk tur apakšā nogranda pamatīgs sprādziens. Jurija novēloti aptvēra, ka teroristam ap jostu bija bijušas piekārtas vesela virkne granātu, un, kad eksplodēja rokā turētā, pārējās sekojas tās piemēram. Lai kas šahtā arī nebūtu atradies, tagad tas bija lūžņu kaudze.

Jurijas kliedziens kopā ar krītošo ventilācijas režģi uz mirkli novērsa Kejas vajātāju uzmanību, un Keja to izmantoja lai, pielēkusi kājās, nodotu vēl vienu kārtu pa zāles ieeju. Sprādzienam šahtā sekoja virkne mazāku eksploziju, kad pēdējie rudmates vajātāji atvadījās no dzīves.

"Jurij, ko tu te dari?" Keja apcirtās pret partneri.

"Un kā tev liekas pēc kā tas izskatās? Pēc kobru dīdītāja priekšnesuma? Labāk nāc palīgā, man liekas, es iesprūdu."

Ļauni iesmējusies, Keja pakāpās uz kastēm, lai izvilktu Juriju ārā. "Cik daudz reižu es tev neesu teikusi - nedzer pārāk daudz tā karstā kakao?"

"Aizveries un labāk velc."

Negaidot Jurija kā korķis izsprāga no ventilācijas ejas, un abas meitenes nokūleņoja lejā uz grīdas. Dusmās šņākdama, Jurija piecēlās un sāka purināt no sevis putekļus. "Ak dievs, es savu mūžu vairs nedabūšu tos matus tīrus!"

Keja arī piecēlās, ignorējot partneres žēlabas. Viņa piegāja pie šahtas un uzmanīgi paskatījās lejup. "Jurij, kā tu domā, kas tas varētu būt?"

Jurija pienāca klāt un arī pašķielēja lejup. "Šobrīd nu jau ir grūti pateikt, kas tas bija. Manisprāt izskatās pēc milzīgas lūkas vārtiem."

"Domā, tas būtu paredzēts lai atvērtu kalnā izeju?"

"Varētu tā būt. Tās vadīklas savukārt atgādina raķešu palaišanas iekārtu."

"Lai vai kā, izskatās, ka nekas nekur šobrīd vairāk nelidos. Paskaties, kā tur viss savērpies," Keja paskatījās uz Juriju un beidzot piefiksēja partneres ekipējuma iztrūkumu. "Kas ar tevi notikās?"

"Kas? Ā, tas... Man nācās pamest gandrīz visu, lai iesprauktos ventilācijas šahtā. Visi pārējie atkāpšanās ceļi bija nogriezti."

Kejas acis draudīgi samiedzās. "Kas ir ar datiem?"

"**Tas** man ir šeit," Jurija pavicināja WORM disku. "Man šķiet, laiks tīties prom no šejienes."

"Pilnīgi piekrītu, bet pa kurieni? Angārā bumbas ies gaisā ātrāk, nekā mēs pagūsim tur atgriezties. Un man nav ne mazākās patikas lauzties cauri elles ugunīm, ko mums sarīkos šito vīru drauģeļi."

"Tas ceļš, pa kuru ierados es, arī ir slēgts, pat ja tu pamanītos **neiesprūst**. Šobrīd datorcentrā viss svilst griezdamies," Jurija izvilka minidatoru. "Es teiktu, lielākās izredzes sola lūk šis te mazais angārs. Ja mums paveiksies, mēs aizdzīsim to, kas tur ir novietots, un notīsimies."

"Izklausās labi. Ej pa priekšu, es piesegšu aizmuguri."


	13. 11: Skaties kur lec, meitiņ!

Skaties kur lec, meitiņ!

_Pietrūka pakavam nagla, nokrita pakavs nost,_  
_Nokrita pakavs, paklupa kaujā zirgs,_  
_Paklupa zirgs, krita no zirga ķēniņš._  
_Krita ķēniņš, zaudēja karu karaļvalsts..._  
_Tikai sīkuma, vienas pakava naglas dēļ!_  
\- "Nabaga Ričarda Almanahs"

Chapter Text

Jaukie Enģeļi uzmanīgi zagās uz priekšu pa kārtējo tukšo gaiteni. Tikai dažas minūtes pēc tam, kad viņas bija aizgājušas no telpas ar milzu šahtu, tālumā bija nodunējusi sprādzienu sērija, kas nozīmēja, ka Kejas 'pārsteigumi' bija nostrādājuši perfekti. Dažas sekundes vēlāk bāzē bija sākusi gaudot trauksmes sirēna un panikas pilna balss aicināja visus klātesošos doties uz galveno angāru, cīnīties ar ugunsgrēku. Meitenes tikko bija pamanījušas ierauties kādā no nišām, kad viņām garām bija aiznesies satrauktu vīru pulciņš. Pēc tam vairs nevienu sastapt viņam nebija gadījies.

"Esam jau gandrīz klāt?" Keja čukstus painteresējās.

"Tālu vairs nav," Jurija tikpat klusi atbildēja.

"Super! Visa tā zagšanās te apkārt, nesatiekot nevienu dzīvu dvēseli, mani sāk mazliet nervozēt."

"Gribi iet atpakaļ un turpināt izklaidēties ar lielajiem puišiem ar lielajiem stroķiem?"

"Labāk tāds ienaidnieks, ko redzi, nekā tāds, kas kaut kur tumsā zogas tev klāt," Keja filozofiski paziņoja.

"Nu liels sirsnīgs **paldies** tev, Keja, es tā pūlējos par to nedomāt!" Jurija sapīkusi atcirta.

Pārītis apgāja ap kārtējo pagriezienu gaitenī.

"Tā, paskatīsimies. Caur šīm te durvīm, un mēs būsim gandrīz klāt," Jurija paziņoja, salīdzinājusi gaiteņu krustojumu ar kartē redzamo. "Kaut man vēl būtu palicis mans skaneris, varētu pārbaudīt, vai tur iekšā nav atstāts kāds pārsteigums."

"Nākamo reizi padomā pirms tā mētāties ar ekipējumu. Gaiteņos nevienu neredz. Uzspersim tās durvis gaisā, ja arī kāds tur sēž un gaida, **tas **viņam būs labs pārsteigums."

"Uz priekšu, Kej."

"Kāpēc es?"

"Jo spridzekļi ir pie tevis, zoss tāda!"

Keja sabozās, taču galvā negadījās nekā tāda indīga ko atcirst, nepadarot sevi par muļķi. Tā vietā viņa notēmēja pa durvju atslēgu un nospieda gaili. Tukšajā gaitenī sprādziens labi atbalsojās, taču tas nostrādāja. Durvis atsprāga vaļā, Keja un Jurija ievēlās pa tām iekšā. Vēl pēc mirkļa viņas jau bija atbruņotas un cieši satvertas.

"Cik gan mīļi, ka Jūs tā izlēmāt iegriezties ciemos," kaut kur dzirdēta balss ņirdzīgā tonī konstatēja. "Atļaujiet iepazīstināt ar diviem maniem labākajiem draugiem, TX-256 un TX-295, Alkorpas drošības dienesta izcilākais sasniegums. Kad galvenais angārs eksplodēja, es tā arī padomāju, ka Jūs dosieties projām caur šejieni. Vediet viņas šurp."

Keju un Juriju aizbīdīja dziļāk telpā. Pretoties bija veltīgi, robotu tvēriens bija stingrs un nesalaužams. Jurija pacēla galvu, pamanot gara auguma vīru stāvam aiz masīvā rakstāmgalda, un viņai šokā aizrāvās elpa. "Tu!?" viņa iesaucās.

"Kā dzīvs," Edvards Sinklērs viegli sarauca uzacis. "Jūs abas man esat sagādājušas pārāk daudz nepatikšanu. Jums vispār ir kaut mazākā nojauta, cik gan daudz izmaksāja viss tas, ko jūs paguvāt tā ar vieglu roku iznīcināt? Es nemaz nerunāju par morāles problēmām, kad tik daudz mani vīri ir krituši."

"Maitasgabals tāds!" Keja atcirta. "Kā ar to postu un upuriem, ko tavi 'vīri' nodarīja Ksanadū?"

"Paklusē labāk," Sinklērs veltīja abām aģentēm skatienu, ar kādu Jurija parasti apveltīja zirnekļus. "Tie daži mēru pārrijušie bagātnieki, kam nekad agrāk nekas nebija trūcis? Viņi jau sen to bija pelnījuši. Pārējo visu segs apdrošinātāji, un pat nesamazinās ikgadējās premiālās izmaksas. Par visu, ko mēs bijām ieguvuši, mēs maksājām ar smagu darbu! Bet jūs divas iznīcinājāt tūkstošiem stundu vērtos ar sviedriem un asinīm apmaksātos pūļu rezultātus pāris minūšu iznīcības orģijā!"

"Tad nu gan smags darbs - bruņota laupīšana un izspiešana!" Keja kliedza pretī.

"Daudz smagāks nekā tas, ko vairums cietušo bija kaut reizi savā mūžā veikuši! Visi, kas te ierodas 'atpūsties', savu bagātību ir ieguvuši uz savu strādnieku rēķina! Paši viņi savā mūžā i ne pirkstiņa nav pakustinājuši. Mēs tikai paņēmām to, kas mums pienācās!"

"Jēziņ," Jurija nomurmināja. "Mums te ir augšāmcēlies Kārlis Markss. Vēl tikai vergu ķēžu trūkst."

Sinklēra skatiens aizklīda kaut kur tālumā. Liekas, viņš jau bija aizmirsis par abām sagūstītajām aģentēm. "Viss ritēja tik raiti… Vēl mazliet, un planēta piederētu mums. Un tad, ar Ksanadū resursiem kā bāzi, mēs varētu doties svētajā atsvabināšanas gājienā pāri visai Apvienotajai Galaktikai, atbrīvojot mūsu apspiestos brāļus un māsas…" Kejas smiekli atgrieza Sinklēru realitātē, un viņš atkal pievērsās meitenēm.

"... bet nē, **jums **jau bija viss jāizposta! Nu, ja es nevaru valdīt pār Ksanadū, tad lai tā izput pīšļos un pelavās! Bet jūs dzīvosiet tikai tik ilgi, lai tajā noraudzītos. Publiska jūsu nāvessoda izpilde atjaunos manu vīru morālo noturību." Sinklērs jau izskatījās galīgi aptracis.

"Iznīcināsi Ksanadū? Sapņo tālāk, pamuļķi!" Keja iebilda. "Policija zina kur mēs esam un jau ir ceļā uz šejieni, bet tev nav neviena transportlīdzekļa lai aizlaistos!"

"Man nekur nav jābēg. Planētu vada no galvaspilsētas. Atliek iznīcināt to, un planēta iegrims haosā." Sinklērs nomierinājās un ātri nospieda vairākas pogas uz rakstāmgalda pults. "Ducis ballistisko raķešu būs vairāk nekā pietiekami lai tur sarīkotu apokalipsi."

"Tu nevari tā darīt! Tur taču dzīvo tūkstošiem nevainīgu cilvēku!" Jurija šokā iekliedzās.

"Nav tādu nevainīgo! Katrs, kas tā domā, māna pats sevi!" Sinklērs nospieda vēl vienu pogu. "Viss ir galā. Pēc minūtes raķetes būs ceļā uz mērķi."

"Kej,"Jurija nočukstēja. "Mums jātiek ārā no šejienes!"

"Ko? Mums jāaptur tas maniaks!" Keja pikti atšņāca atpakaļ.

"Tam vairs nav laika, un mums viņš nav jāaptur."

"Ko?"

"Atceries tās milzu durvis? Tās, kam mēs sabojājām mehānismu. Raķetes nekur neaizlidos."

"Ā, pareizi. Tad ko tu tā uzvelcies, ja atskaita to ka mēs joprojām esam šī trakokrekla kandidāta gūstā?"

"Raķetes eksplodēs palaišanas šahtā." Jurijas balsī nu jau skaidri varēja sadzirdēt paniskas notis.

"Nu un tad?"

"Nu un tad?! Tu tukšpaurainā muļķe, mēs sēžam pazemes alā izbijuša vulkāna krāterī, un spiežot pēc netālajām ģeotermālajām elekstrostacijām, tas nav izdzisis pavisam!"

Keja piepeši nobāla. "Tu gribi teikt, kad raķetes uzsprāgs…"

"Trieciens aizies arī uz leju. Es varu teju simtprocentīgi garantēt, ka tad šis sūda vulkāns atkal pamodīsies, un, kad tas notiks, es nevēlos joprojām būt te iekšā!"

"Velns!"

"Mutes ciet!" Sinklērs paskatījās uz abām gūsteknēm. "Nebūs te nekādas sačukstēšanās, es…" Tai brīdī visa telpa palēcās un nogranda pamatīgs sprādziens. Sinklērs pievērsās ekrāniem un šokā saķēra galvu. "Ko jūs izdarījāt?!" viņš iekliedzās. "Raķetes uzsprāga šahtā!"

Acīmredzami arī Sinklērs spēja salikt kopā divi un divi un iegūt to pašu atbildi ko Jurija. Naida pilns skatiens Eņģeļu virzienā, un nākamajā brīdī viņš metās ārā pa tālākajām durvīm mazā angāra virzienā. Keja un Jurija sasparojās, taču roboti joprojām turēja tās nesalaužamā tvērienā.

"Jurij, ar mums ir cauri," Keja noelsās.

Jurija arī bija nobijusies, tomēr vēl spēja koncentrēties. "Mazas izredzes vēl ir. Liekas, ka roboti saņem enerģiju no bāzes ģeneratora. Kad tas apstāsies, viņi mūs palaidīs vaļā."

"Tiešām?"

"Es ceru. Tiesa, tas būs ellīgi riskanti. Mums būs maz laika lai tiktu ārā."

Nākamajā brīdī siena aiz viņu mugurām eksplodēja.

Gaisma nodzisa, iestājās tumsa, un robotu tvēriens atslāba. Jurija pielēca kājās. Acu priekšā bija sarkana aura. Viņa samirkšķināja acis, taču aura neizzuda bet pat pieņēmās spēkā. "Kej, bēgam, bāze deg!" viņa iekliedzās.

Keja pietrausās kājās. "Bāze deg," viņa noelsās, atskatījusies.

Raķetes eksplodējot bija nosūtījušas uguns un trieciena vilni visos virzienos, ne tikai uz leju, un bāzes gaiteņi tam bija kalpojuši kā zibensnovedēji. Visas durvis bija izsistas, tāpat kā vairums škērssienu, un dega viss, kas vien spēja degt. Ja ne masīvie robotu korpusi, arī Keja ar Juriju būtu saņēmušas savu daļu trieciena. Alkorpas izstrādājumu korpusu mugurpuses šobrīd bija sakusuša metāla un degoša pastikāta masa.

"Vismaz tas nostrādāja!" Jurija nomurmināja.

Eņģeli metās uz izgāztajām durvīm, kas veda angāra virzienā. Viņas vēl nebija līdz tam tikušas, kad zeme zem viņu kājām sāka viegli vibrēt. "Ātrāk!" Jurija iekliedzās.

Brīnumainā kārtā, mašīna uz antigraviem angāra centrā bija pārcietusi sprādzienu nebojāta, ko gan nevarēja teikt par Sinklēru. Sprādziens bija metis viņu pret sienu, un pat nepiepūloties varēja redzēt vairākus lūzumus un nopietnu asiņošanu. Eņģeli saskatījās. Droši vien ka viņš bija to pelnījis, bet nevarēja tā vēsā mierā atstāt viņu te nomirt. Viņas pielēca klāt ievainotajam, un pārliecinājās, ka tas joprojām elpo. Kopīgiem spēkiem viņas aizstiepa viņu līdz mašīnai, un, kamēr Keja uzlika žņaugus, Jurija pacēlās gaisā.

Mašīna uzšāvās vertikāli gaisā, cauri puspavērtajiem angāra vārtiem. Jurija vēlējās tikt pēc iespējas augstāk un tālāk prom no kalna, pirms tas uzsprāgs. Satvērusi radio, viņa izmisīgi pūlējās sazvanīt policiju. Atbildes nebija. Vai nu radio bija pagalam, vai arī tas darbojās kādā šaurā frekvencē. Meitene pasniedzās un saspieda savu auskaru. "Mugi! Lielas ziepes! Nekavējoties sazinies ar Čaku un pasaki, ka Aboras kalns tūlīt eksplodēs. Pēc tam lido mums pakaļ. Mēs esam mazā aerokārā, lidojam pilsētas virzienā, bet daudz labāk es atrastos 'Eņģelī' orbītā! Šitais grausts nepārcietīs triecienvilni, ja te viss ies gaisā!" Īss _mrowpt _atbildē, un Mugi atslēdzās.

"Domā ka viņš pagūs ierasties laikus?" Keja pajautāja, iekrampējusies aizmugurējā sēdeklī.

"Viņš būs klāt."

Keja atskatījās pa aizmugures logu. "Neizskatās labi, Jurij. Es redzu vairākas lavīnas, un visur kūp dūmi."

"Viņš būs klāt. Es ceru.." Jurija cerēja, ka tas izklausījās pārliecinošāk, nekā viņa jutās.

"Jurij? Kā mēs pārsēdīsimies uz 'Eņģeli'? Šitā mašīna slūžu kamera neietilpst."

"Izdomā vienreiz kaut ko **pati**! Es te esmu mazliet aizņemta!" Jurija izklausījās esam panikā, pat viņas pašas prāt.

Pagāja pāris sapringuma pilnas minūtes.

"Jurij. Man liekas, ka dūmu paliek arvien vairāk."

"Skaties Kej, re kur nāk kavalērija!" Jurija norādīja uz priekšu.

"Malacis tu lielais minci!"

'Jaukais Eņģelis' pašāvās zem aerokāra, un tad no atvērtās lūkas tika izšauts magnētiskais satvērejs. Jurija pacēlās virs 'Eņģeļa'.

"Savāc Sinklēru un laidieties lejup pa trosi. Es tikmēr turēšu mašīnu stabilu," viņa paziņoja.

"Un kā būs ar tevi pašu?" Keja satraukti izdvesa.

"Kusties ātrāk! Man viss ir izplānots!"

Keja pazuda lejup, turot ciet Sinklēra nejūtīgo ķermeni. Jurija iekrampējās vadības svirās. Vējš pieņēmās spēkā, un skats uz kalna pusi liecināja par ļoti nepatīkamām lietām. Piepeši aktivizējās komunikators auskarā.

"Mēs esam drošībā, Jurij! Velcies šurp!"

Jurija pārslēdza vadību uz autopilotu, klusībā skaitot lūgšanu, lai tas noturētos stabils vismaz pusi minūtes. Tad viņa piesprādzēja ieroču jostas karabīni pie troses un metās lejup. Protams, ka tai pat mirklī bija jānāk asai vēja brāzmai un aerokārs sasvērās. Jurija zaudēja tvērienu ap trosi un aprakstījā gaisā astoņnieku. Tikai pateicoties karabīnei, astoņnieks nepārvērtās parabolā. Viņa iespiedzās. Atskanēja šāviens, un trose atslāba. Krītot, Jurija turpināja spiegt. Laikam uz brīdi viņa bija arī zaudējusi samaņu, jo kad meitene nākamo reizi atvēra acis, viņa gulēja 'Jaukā Eņģeļa' slūžu kamerā, bet pār viņu bija noliekušies Čaks un Keja. Josta bija žņaudzoši savilkusi viņai vēderu. "Kas…?" Jurija nomurmināja.

"Aerokārs zaudēja kontroli un aizgāja pikējumā. Keja baidījās, ka tas paraus tevi līdzi, un sašāva magnētisko āķi," Čaks izklausījās reizē šokēts un apmierināts. "Tu prātīgi darīji, ka piesprādzējies pie troses, karabīne ieķērās āķa atlūzās un mēs ievilkām tev iekšā."

"Un tas bija pēdējā brīdī. Pēc mirkļa kalns uzgāja gaisā. Mugi nācās ieslēgt dzinējus uz pilnu jaudu lai noskrietu piroprastisko mākoni." Keja piebilda.

"Keja?" Jurija vārgi izdvesa.

"Jā Jurij?"

"Nekad vairs neļauj man tā rīkoties. Kad uznāca tā brāzma, es domāju, ka tās ir beigas."

"Neuztraucies, es par tevi parūpēšos."

"Dari tā," Jurija paguva izdvest, pirms acīs atkal viss satumsa.


	14. Epilogs Mājupceļā

Epilogs. Mājupceļā.

_Gudri vīri izrunā lietas, muļķi izlemj._  
-Anacharsis

* * *

Jaukie Enģeļi atstāja Ksanadu divējādu jūtu pārņemti. No vienas puses, viņas bija atrisinājušas uzdoto lietu, un savākto pierādījumu kaudze praktiski garantēja, ka Sinklēram atlikušo mūžu nāksies pavadīt labošanas darbu iestādē. No otras puses skatoties, ne tikai Aboras kalns tagad bija atkal darbojošs vulkāns, reģionu bija satricinājusi pamatīga zemestrīce, nopostot teju pusi no galvaspilsētas. Prese to nodēvēja par "traģisku un neparedzamu dabas katastrofu", tā ka vismaz Eņģeļu vārds ar šo postu saistīts netiks, taču tas tikai mazliet mazināja abu aģenšu vainas sajutu. Galu galā, cik gan tā varēja neveikties?

"Zini, tas tomēr ir dīvaini. Tam Sinklēram taču šķietami bija viss, ko vien varēja vēlēties. Viņam piederēja vairāki naktsklubi un kazino, viņma bija teju garantēts amats Planētas Padomē, un viņam tik un tā vajadzēja vēl vairāk," Jurija nomurmināja.

"Nu, es teiktu ka tas ir mentāls gadījums. Ar tādiem jukušajiem nekad nevar paredzēt, kas viņiem ienāk prātā," Keja iebilda.

"Laikam jau ka tev taisnība. Bet tas tik un tā ir briesmīgi. Viņš taču izskatījās pilnīgi normāli."

"Tā jau tas parasti ir. Bet tev viņā uzreiz kaut kas neiepatikās, vai ne?"

"Viņam bija tādas ļoti aukstas acis. Uzdzina man šermuļus."

Keja brīdi paklusēja.

"Mani vairāk satrauc kāda cita lieta. Kāpēc Čaks tā arī par mani neieinteresējās? Es ko, sāku zaudēt savu šarmu?"

Jurija sāka smieties.

"Un ko tu tā ņirdz?" Keja sapūtās. "Tavai zināšanai, par tevi viņš arī neinteresējās!"

"Nu bet protams. Viņš ir gejs."

"Koo?"

"Viena no viņa kolēģēm man jau pirmajā dienā pateica."

"Un tu man nepateici? Tu ļāvi man te līst no ādas ārā, palikt par gatavo muļķi."

"Jep."

"Es tevi nositīšu!"

"Tu vari pamēgināt…"

"Jūs divas laikam nekad nebeigsiet kašķēties," no kabīnes ieejas strīdā iejaucās kāda trešā balss.

"Kas tas vēl?" Enģeļi teju korī iesaucās. Apcirtušās, viņas pamanīja pie ieejas stāvam mazliet samulsušu Haosu.

"Mugi mani ielaida," viņš atbildēja uz meiteņu mestajiem skatieniem.

"Tiešām?" Keja neticīgi pārvaicāja. "Kas gan viņam lika tā rīkoties? Tevi viņš nekad nav sastapis."

"Nu, tas ir… " Haoss sastomījās. "Kā būtu ar variantu - es ielavījos iekšā, kamēr viņš bija novērsies, un tad pamanījos netrāpīties nevienam pa ceļam."

"Tas jau vairāk izklausās pēc patiesības. Ko tu vispār te meklēji?" Keja iecirta rokas sānos.

"Katastrofas dēļ manu lidojumu atcēla. Tad vēl tāds sīkums, ka viesnīca, kurā es dzīvoju, arī nepārcieta zemestrīci. Tā nu es biju uz ielas un bez naudas, un tad es padomāju, ka manas divas vecas labas jaunības draudzenes taču varētu mani paķert līdzi…"

"It īpaši, ja par tevi kā pasažieri mēs uzzinātu tikai jau esot labu gabalu no planētas, vai ne?" Jurija nostājās draudīgā pozā blakus partnerei.

"Nu bet protams. Jūs taču nemetīsiet ārā pa slūžu kameru vecu draugu?" Haoss veltīja abām meitenēm savu visnevainīgāko skatienu.

Jurija sāka smieties. "Labi, labi, tu uzvarēji. Kaut kur mēs tevi izsēdināsim."

"Teiksim uz neapdzīvota asteorīda," Keja piebilda.

"Ak mans nabaga liktenis! Pēc tā visa, ko es jūsu labā esmu darījis?"

Saruna tādā garā turpinājās vēl kādas piecas minūtes.

_Nu, vismaz garlaikoties mājupceļā mums nevajadzēs_, Jurija nodomāja, klausoties Haosa bēdustāstā.


End file.
